The 14th Hunger Games
by Conman418
Summary: The 14th Hunger Games are about to begin! Training has begun. ***No Longer Accepting Tributes***
1. How it all began

"Lights, Camera, Action!" Shouted a random voice from the crew.

Caesar Flickerman, only 18 at the time, rose from his chair and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome the Victor of the 13th Annual Hunger Games, From District 4, Trisha Beradile!" Trisha walked onto the stage and was greeted by tumultuous applause from the audience. People all over the capital were rooting and cheering for their newest champion. She smiled and waved and finally took her seat next to Caesar Flickerman.

"Settle down everyone settle down." Caesar begged the crowd so he could begin. The crowd finally took their seats after a few minutes and Caesar began his interview. "Now Trisha, how do you feel now that you're finally out of the arena. How does it feel to sit here today?"

"Well to be honest," she began. "I'm just really happy to see you again Caesar. I mean after our interview I never thought I would have the pleasure of sitting next to you again."

"Well thank you, that's very sweet of you. Now please tell me, in all honesty did you really ever believe that it would come to you and your district partner?"

"In the beginning it wasn't even a thought, but as the game went on longer and the amount of tributes became smaller and smaller I started to have a feeling it would be me and Christian."

"So how was it having to kill your closest ally?"

"It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life." Tears started rolling down her cheek, but she wouldn't break down, not in front of the whole world. "It's amazing how close you can get to one single person when your life is on the line, he didn't derserve to die, none of the tributes did, but after the careers broke up I did what I had to do to survive. After all only one of us can come back alive, right?" A somber mood has now taken control of the audience.

"Yes, and it was you. You came back alive and that's something you can be proud of for the rest of your life. Thank you for joining us Trisha."

"Thank you for having me Caesar."

"And thank you to all of Panem for joining me, once again might I present the victor of the 13th Annual Hunger Games, Trisha Beradile!" The crowd once again erupted into applause for their victor and it brought the 13th Annual Hunger Games to a close.

**Hello all and welcome to the 14****th**** Annual Hunger Games! I am your head gamemaker Conman418. Here are the tributes for the 14th Annual Hunger Games!**

**District 1:**

Male: Jasper Lykin, 17 (thgultimatefan19)

Jasper is what you'd call a gentle giant. All his life he's been feared because he's really big and he trains 24/7. He's not fat, just really tall. People were actually scared of him. He trained constantly, but not to hurt people. He just does it for sport, he has never intended to hurt someone. All his life he's been the non-ideal Career. He's not brutal of blood-thirsty. His dad was ashamed of him, and pretty much disowned him. When asked how many kids he had, he'd reply, "Three". Of course he always referred to Jasper's two brothers, James(Eighteen) and Emmet(Fourteen) and his younger sister, Garnet(Twelve). He's a 50% Mama's Boy. He isn't sensitive or a wimp, he just loves his mom alot. He often got teased for that, but he doesn't let it get him down.

Female:Wonder Sloan, 16 (CatonotGlato)

Wonder's whole life has been filled with riches and people that await her every command. She was lucky to be born within one of the richest families of the district. She got everything she wanted if she just sit still and only spoke when talked to. Sometimes she would even stay in her room all day and do nothing. Her parents always pressured her into being a perfect, mature young lady. Sometimes she felt as though she were an object but her brother always was there to make things better. But they crossed the line when they made her brother volunteer for the games. They said it would bring more honor into the family. But they didn't think he would die. That night when he died she started training so that she could escape her home. She didn't want to be stuck with her parents who  
care more about their family name than their own children. Wonder's been training since she was 10 and trains every spare second she gets. Usually in between classes. She just wants to be free and get to live the way she want to.

**District 2:**

Male: Mason Graphite, 16 (Tribute-Trials)

Mason has always been the type of person who looks for trouble. At only 12 he even offered to volunteer for a 16 year old to go into the 10th Hunger Games, but he blankly refused. From that day on, he has trained relentlessly for the games, showing power over many of the older kids at the Training Grounds. What motivates him? His fathers last words before he died in the 1st Rebellion: "I'm Disappointed in you." He is unsure why, but he is determined to impress his dead father by winning the 14th Hunger Games.

Female: Adriane Dermstrong, 15 (loonyminecraftlover723)

Dad Died In Power accident. Mom Is Like Katniss' Mom. Is Only Child.

**District 3:**

Male:Solomon Smith, 15 (DavidNokelvername)

Solomon was born to be a career. The problem was he was born in district 3. He trained the majority of his life, mastering quite a few weapons, getting very high strength, speed and endurance, and excellent swimming abilities. He is prone to rage at mistakes, especially ones made by others. He is quite reliant on others, such as his district partner and mentor.

Female:Elektra Spark, 17 (Tribute-Trials)

Elektra has had... An unusual life. She has spent the last 3 years of it as a hired killer. Under her circumstances, it wasn't a choice. She hates the job, she hates that she has to kill, but there's no way out. Why? Let's just say that some of her previous kills have been to assassinate people who were once in her position... And refused to carry on doing it. Elektra did refuse once, but that just resulted in her family being murdered. So she is back on the job, feeling pure hate inside of her. But she knows one way to escape: to enter The Hunger Games.

**District 4:**

Male: Declan Mazey, 14 (danielcraigtho007)

Declan has been forced to train since he was 6 years old, he's never enjoyed it, but he's good. His Dad always wanted a victor son, and forced his older brother Seamus to volunteer. Seamus died in the final 3. Declan's mother drowned just off the coast of district 4, and that is why his fathers so mad. He was very embarrassed that Seamus failed, and is determined he won't be embarrassed a second time and bullies Declan into training and volunteering when he's only 14. Declan hates him, but there's nothing he can do.

Female:Daisha Northernstar, 16 (alwaysreading25)

Her mother died and her father was very abusive so he pushed her hard so when she trained for the games she pushed her self to graduate top in her class. Her father kind of rather drink then try support her and her younger sibilings. So she put her name in for teresses alot and if she wins the games she wont have to worry about that she she has 4 younger brothers she practially rasied them.

**District 5:**

Male:Lentil Canagas, 12 (Tigerlils)

He's from the Seam, underfed, and very weak. He can't use weapons, and can't imagine killing anyone.

Female:Jackie Luguz, 14 (karseth)

Jackie's parents died when she was very young and nobody cared about her as she grew up. She had to learn and raise herself without help from others. Her father worked as a geologist and her mother worked as an equipment manager. The Hunger Games was always the worst thing that could happen to her. Unfortunately her parents died in an accident and she had to be her own parent. She didn't always have enough food to herself, but she wasn't old enough to get a job. She had to deal with it and she never gave up.

**District 6:**

Male:Jay Walker, 17 (Susie3876)

Family is poor and goes in for tessare for each of his family members

Female: Phaedra Lee, 13 (Diao Lover)

She came from a rich family, and lived a normal life having friends, but that changed when she was 7 as her older sister, who was 9 fell with a disease and needed medicine from the capital. So her sister is slowly dieing, and her family can't afford it.

**District 7:**

Male: Dylan Schmidt 17 (Jay-goh)

A young forest dweller of district seven, youngest of five kids, all older brothers (Cameron 18, Jason 18, Eric 23, Tanner 28, Noah 33) . Mother and father went missing in the woods when he was only four years old. Causing him to be raised by his older brothers and very elderly grouchy great aunt. He had to take out terease every year for his whole family just as his brother before him.

Female: Lenka Keller, 17 (New2FanFic)

Her parents were activist that spoke out against the Capitol openly, and even partook in acts of terrorism. This was before Lenka watched them be brutally raped and murdered by the President's special forces when she was six years old. After escaping, little Lenka went off the grid. She avoided everyone in her district, not knowing who she could trust. She had to build temporary lean-toos in alleys every night and make them disappear by the next morning, she only would be visible on Reaping day, but found subtle ways to change her appearence to nobody would recognize her. When she got older she went under various aliases and altered her appearence to get various jobs to earn some money. To her amazment she was never caught or recognized by her Distrct neighbors, mostly becausethey beleived her dead.

**District 8:**

Male: Tyler Jackson 15 (mockingjay098)

Hi i am Tyler i have had a bad life, No not just life i have a terrible. My mom died giving birth to my younger sis (Rachel) and my dad kill him self i guess he didn't want the repeatability of take care of us. So where do we end up in the orphanage where anger hand leave red marks on me and my sis skin.

Female: Storm Moon, 15 (thgultimatefan19)

Storm has always had an artist's eye. Always spotting things others would overlook. She's never been afraid to be different. Her brother, Jack, was much like Storm. Only musically inclined. Storm always told him he had the voice of an angel, and she meant every word. Their father didn't approve though. He hated it when Storm went to sell paintings, or when Jack sang on th street. (You'd be suprised about how much people are willing to pay for entertainment.) Often, he would lock them in their rooms for hours, even days. He felt any type of art was foolish and a waste of time and money that they didn't have. Their mother died from a severe case of flu long before. Feeling unwanted, Jack and Storm left without a goodbye and lived on their own for a year in a small house they scraped up enough money for. But now Jack and Storm live with Jack's friend Denim.

**District 9:**

Male: Yeatee Bruncher 12 (Jannaatjee)

He lives in an very rich family. He has always been told that the HG were fake, that the winner was chosen even before the games begun, that everything was just a play.

Female: Olivia Randers 12 (mockingjay098)

Hi i am Olivia i been a good girl, I have good grade and i never get into trouble. BUT somehow i am still pull for the game. BUT i don't think it was my Odd i think it was plan. You see my mom and dad had a small rebel well they where dumb and talked openly about the game and captol and how much they hate them. THEY WHERE KILL so it me and my sis (Victoria) left in this cure world. I though i was luck to have a old sisture you can take care of me. But she to old to volunteer of me. My name is Olivia i am in the 14th hunger game and i think the captiol set me up.

**District 10:**

Male: Howler Lee Tate, 17 (New2FanFic)

This old school D10 cowboy is known all throughout his drstrict as "Howlin' Howler Lee" due to his loud voice and his tendancy to howl when having a good time, which is all the time. Ropin' the cattle by day, ropin' the party goers by night. Howler is the life of the party at home, and will definatly try to bring some of that 10 country boy swag to the Capitol!Inspite of his party-bo ways, Howler is in great physical condition with farm-boy stength and class. "My momma taught me how to treat a lady." he says. He often raises objections to the fact that men and women are placed in the same arena during the Games. Also he inexplecibly tears the sleeves off every shirt he wears.

Female:Katy Zurrar, 16 (Susie3876)

she rides her horse Sunset, and rounds up not only the cattle but with her sexy curves and seductive tenancies shes a magnent for boys as well. Her parents raised her well and she is a strong little girl with a great big heart.

**District 11:**

Male: Sage Nerison, 14 (GoldenfeatherKyru)

Sage discovered at a young age (5ish) that the animals that most people were scared of (Snakes, spiders, rats, etc.) didn't scare him at all [even the poisonous ones]. He also discovered (at about7) that people would pay him for getting rid of the pests. Small and thin for his age even then, he easily fit into crawlspaces and other small areas, ensuring that he'd have a lot of business. He mainly works in the small crawlspaces at night, hunting the rats that would otherwise gnaw through the power lines. Outside of that, Sage has worked for many 'clients,' both wealthy and not, even being employed the Peackeepers, on occasion.

Female: Aimee Terra, 14 (Tribute-Trials)

Aimee is pretty selfless, she will put herself at risk. However, she has the unfortunate trait of been quite overconfident, often assessing situations wrong. Her father died of pneumonia when she was 11, and was left with her mother, who tried her best to support Aimee and Bryan, Aimee's brother. Her mother has arthritis in her leg, and finds everyday tasks difficult.

**District 12:**

Male:Cole Jackson, 12 (David Noklevername)

The child of one of the many miners in District 12, he hasn't done very many notable things. His intelligence is above average, and he is one of the smartest people in his school. He has 3 siblings, 2 girls and 2 boys, and his mother died soon after the fourth child's birth.

Female: Serenity Williams 13 (HazelFireSky)

She had pretty much a, what you could call, normal history. Her life has been nothing,but worries though and she has to constantly take care of her annoying younger brother, Nick. Her mother and father is usually working hard to get a meal for them to eat each day. Every day Serenity loves to walk through the district and say 'hi' to everyone, usually hiding her anger and keeping a smiling face.

**The Tribute Descriptions were all provided in the application and have been edited by me to not show anything I** **don't want to be known yet.**


	2. District 1 Reapings

**REAPINGS DISTRICT 1**

**Jasper Lykin (D1) 17 POV:**

Morning in district one on the day of the reaping ceremony. But this year is a special year. This is the year I volunteer for the games. Thats right this year it's my turn, but im not the typical career. I never really wanted to be in the games, but now I dont feel like I have a choice. Ever since I was a kid I've been training to be in the games but what kid in district 1 doesn't. I was just different I guess. I never really wanted to be in the games It was just kinda fun for me to train, I really just did it for sport, I never dreamed that I would ever have to use my skills to kill someone. I mean I'm 17 years old and when I look at these younger kids in the training schools, and I try to picture myself killing them it just sickens me.

Then came the day I told my dad that I didnt want to enter the games. I just said it in passing, trying not to make a big deal about it, we were just talking at the dinner table. Me and my family. Oh right you havent been introduced to them yet. Well I have 3 siblings, My older brother James hes 18. He trained all his life and he volunteered when he was 15. Well hes still alive so if you havent guessed he won. Everyday during the games my dad my mom my other brother Emmet and my sister Garnet, who was only 9 at the time, and me would be huddled around the tv screen watching him kill child after child. It was horrible, or at least I thought so. Everyone else was cheering him on, rooting for him and watching him kill all the others with such fire in his eyes. As for my, I could never look at him the same way again, he was a monster.

I even heard my dad say once that the games are a perfect test. If he wins he comes home a hero and if he loses he wouldnt want a disappointment coming home anyway. A hero? What kinda hero slaughters innocent children for glory! But then I was only 14 I never understood why they thought this way.

As for last year, that was supposed to be my year to compete. Then the week before the reaping we were just eating dinner. Everyone was ranting about how great this was gonna be, finally my turn to be tested, my turn in the arena. Thats when I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Yeah your gonna be great!" Garnet said to me.

"Yeah maybe." I said

"What's this maybe crap? Your gonna be just like your brother, no greater than your brother, ever since he had his turn I've spent all my training time with you. Your gonna be amazing!" My dad couldn't hold in his excitement.

"Well I dont ever remember saying I was gonna volunteer." Thats when the whole room went silent.

My dad was the first one to speak, per usual, "What do you mean? Your not volunteering? Why the hell not!" He shouted.

"ITS THE DAMN KIDS DAD! For 3 years now every time I see those games I feel like my head is going to explode! Those poor kids, every single one dying, ITS JUST SICK!"

"Now listen to me and listen good. If you don't volunteer next week dont even bother coming home, you wont be my son! NOT ANYMORE!"

And that was that. The reaping came and I didnt volunteer. I wasnt afraid of my dad, he couldnt scare me with his empty threats. But little did I know his threats werent empty. After the reaping I left the 16 year old section and started home and by the time I got there all of my stuff was just sitting there outside. I had no home and no family. I was alone. So for the past year I've been living with friends, training. I need my family back. I cant stand being on the outs with the only people that ever meant anything to me. So if it means I have to kill every last tribute to get home then thats what it means. So the reaping has arrived. The escort pooped onto the stage in her happy-go-lucky attitude.

"As always ladies first!" she announces. "The lucky tribute is Jas-" she cant even get the word out before a volunteer steps out. Some girl wth a stupid obvious district 1 name, Wonder something. The escort asks her if she has anything to say and she just remains there silent. "Now for the young gentlemen. Casper Tas-" My turn.

"I volunteer!" I shout across the crowd, I made sure I was loud enough so everyone can hear me. I march up to the stage and scan the audience, I find my father, and we lock eyes.

"Now do you have anything to say to District 1 and all of Panem?" the escort asks me. Without taking my eyes off of my father I grab the mic from her. All I say is three words.

"I'm coming home." My father cracks a grin, and I can already tell thats he is gonna be proud of me.

**Wonder Sloan (D1) 16 POV:**

My parents are the biggest idiots in the world. Everyday after training school I come home and I train some more. Like not just a little, a lot. I train all day long and then at night I train again. They think that I'm just really dedicated to the games, but I've only been in school for 3 years, not my entire life like most people my age. So they think I'm just making up for lost time. My god how stupid are they. The reason I'm in school is because 3 years ago my parents did the worst thing they could have ever done. They took my older brother Josh, he was 18 at the time, and they made him enter the games.

Now I know what your thinking, "So what Wonder everyone in District 1 enters the games when they turn 18 if they can." Yeah well not in my house they dont. My brother never went to training school, he was gonna go and be a watch maker. Y'know like those guys who make gold watches for those capitol people, and my god he was great at it. You should have seen his room gold watches and prototypes everywhere, he was a genius with that stuff. His life was gonna be great until that day my mother came home from shopping crying. My father was consoling her like always asking her what was wrong. She told him this, "Everyone in town is talking about how successful their kids are and how all their children are victors from the games,and its so terrible that our children aren't like that. So I said to them 'Oh yeah well my baby Josh is gonna be in the games this year and you know him, he is such a genius there is no way he wont come out as a victor.'"

That's all that needed to be said, my brother was such a model child. Always did what mommy and daddy asked him to. So the next reaping comes around and he volunteers just like that. Then within 2 days in the games he was gone. All because of my mothers reputation he was gone. I never forgave them for what they did to him. They killed my brother, so now I need to get out of District 1. I can't be here anymore. I cant live everyday under the roof of the people that killed my one and only sibling all for a better spot in the community. They sicken me.

So after that years games were over and school came back around I told them that I wanted to make them proud when my brother couldnt. I told them I wanted to enroll into the training school and then eventually volunteer for the games Just so I could make them happy. They were so pleased and I just told them the biggest load of bullcrap that I could think of.

So todays reaping day and I know eactally what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna volunteer and then I'm gonna get to the capitol and win, that way I can stay in the capitol and never have to see those murderers ever again for the rest of my life.

Our escort gets on the stage and pulls out the girls card, "The lucky tribute is Jas-"

"I volunteer as tribute." I get up onto the stage. The escort looks at me and asks if I have anything to say. I remain silent, a moment of silence for my brother. The boy is called and is replaced by some guy named Jasper. He looks strong, good we will work well together, for a little while at least. We get into our train bound for the capitol, it will only take us a few hours but I enjoy every second of it because I know from this point on I will never have to see my parents ever again.

**Well there you have it everyone your District 1 tributes. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Tributes courtesy of Clatonotglato (Wonder) and thgultimatefan19 (Jasper). I still need 9 tributes so please if you havent filled out 2 forms already please feel free to do so. Also I know this chapter was kinda long for a reaping but these tributes were very thought out and there will be some shorter ones when we get to the less thought out tributes. Well I guess thats it for now please feel free to comment and if you enjoy it remember to follow or even favorite the story. The next chapter should be put either tomorrow or saturday depending how much writing time I have tomorrow.**

**Peace out for now, Conman418**

**STILL REQUIRED:**

**District 7 Male**

**District 8 Male**

**District 9 Male**

**District 9 Female**

**District 11 Male**

**District 12 Female**


	3. District 2 Reapings

**District 2 Reaping**

**Adriane Sermstrong (D2) 15 POV:**

Well today it's my turn to volunteer for the reaping. I'm doing it against my mother's wishes but I don't really care because I'm doing it for my father. All my life my father trained me,day in and day out, he trained me to become yet another victor for district 2. We trained together everyday he called it our special time. Called being the big word here. Notice how it's in past tense yeah that's because he died.

He was an inspector, and not just for the masonry work here in district 2 he was an inspector for all of Panem. So he would go on long business trips and make sure that everything in every district was up to date and functioning. Then on his last trip to district 3 there was some problem with one of the technological facilities. There was some sort of power surge or something, I don't know I never really understood how it all worked. So as the inspector my dad had to see what was wrong. He flipped a switch that was supposed to put everything back to normal but instead he got shocked, and when I say shocked I mean SHOCKED.

So he died instantly and my life was never the same. My mother normally a bubbly and happy person completely shut down. For almost a year my mother hadn't said a word. I pleaded and shouted at her just to talk to me but she just kept staring out into nothingness. In my eyes shes not my mother anymore shes just a shell. The only time she ever said anything to me was when I told her I wanted to volunteer for the games. She screamed the most bloodcurdling no I've ever heard. I was shocked, shocked but not swayed. It doesn't matter how much she screamed or pleaded, she wasn't my mother and she had no say in my decisions any longer.

So reaping day is here and I'm gonna get to the arena and I'm gonna win, for my father.

"Ladies first, Adriane Sermstrong." Oh look at that I don't even have to volunteer. Then a voice comes from across the crowd.

"I volunteer!" Some stupid girl shouted out.

"Oh no you don't!" I shout back. "No volunteers this one is mine!" I climb up on stage and the girl that volunteered gives me the nastiest of looks. Ha shes only 12 dumb girl! Well I hope she enjoys watching me win these games from her couch.

**Mason Graphite (D2) 16 POV:**

I woke up in a cold sweat. Just like every night since I was two. Sometimes I really hate him for saying what he did, but most of the time it just gives me motivation. Oh right you don't know who I'm talking about. I'm talking about my dad. He died in the revolution. I was only two at the time but I have one distinct memory of him. As he was about to die I was just sitting there crying when he said to me "I'm disappointed in you." I know right! How messed up is that? I mean, who says something like that to a two year old. So now every night I have nightmares of my father, tormenting me with his disapproval.

I've spent my entire life trying to make him proud. Everything I've done I've done to prove to him that I am strong. So its safe to assume I've gotten into my fair share of fights. Well maybe a little more than my fair share. Even this one time I volunteered when I was 12 for a 16 year old I didn't even know, I wanted to prove to my dad that even at such a young age I was as strong as any victor, but the kid just laughed at me and said maybe next year scamp. He lost against the District 4 girl that year, I was laughing the whole time. If I were there she would have died easily. Well this year is my year. I'm gonna get in there and I'm gonna win it. I'm gonna make my dad proud, and the nightmares will finally end.

The girl was reaped and she wouldn't let anyone volunteer. Good for you, stand up for your right to be in the games, too bad you wont survive.

"Now for the boys. Jacob Radafier!" The escort shouted.

I volunteered and ran up to the stage as fast as I could. No one will get between me and my glory, not another volunteer or any of the tributes. This year these games are mine.

** These two were a little more tough to write for, I didn't really have the best ideas for them so we will see how they develop. Thanks to Star-Tribute (Mason) and LoonyLuna230 (Adriane) for the tributes. Remember to comment and favorite. Also don't forget I still need 8 more tributes. **

STILL REQUIRED:

District 7 Male

District 8 Male

District 9 Male

District 9 Female

District 11 Male

District 12 Female


	4. District 3 Reapings

**I Understand If you all completely hate me for not posting a chapter for I think over a week now. Well guess what... I don't give a shit!... Well yeah I do care... Sorry. Well Ive Been really busy! School started Wednesday and I've been busy cause im in a lot of smart classes and there is a lot of work even though its only the 3rd day of school and I am expected to know everything and I'm really tired. So yeahhhhh don't hate me and I'll try to get as many chapters out as often as I can. Now for district 3!**

**Solomon Smith (D3) 15 POV:**

3 more laps. Breath. Hold. Breath. Hold. Breath. Hold. Kick! 2 more laps. Breath. Hold. Breath. Hold. Breath. Hold. Kick! 1 more lap. Breath. Hold. Breath. Hold. Breath. Hold. Done! BREATH. I get out of the pool using the same ladder I have every day for the last 12 years. Yup I've been swimming since I was 3. I love it more than anything else, well almost everything else. Ive been training for the hunger games since I was 10. Why? Why the hell not? I always wanted to be shown as a strong icon. What? No, not for my family; for fame! All I've ever wanted was to be seen by all of Panem as a super awesome super smart celebrity. Fine call me shallow all you want! It's not like your opinion matters, it's the opinion of the masses. I'm gonna be a star! My strategy? Pshh I'm just gonna go up to the leader off the careers and stab him right in the heart; it's on the left side right? Well either way he's gonna fall straight to the ground and the ret of those careers will just follow me blindly. I'll use them and then I'll kill them all. Its gonna be sick! So the escort walks up and says some random girl's name and some random guy.

"I volunteer!" Guess who that was. Well up I went and down will go the other tributes.

**Elektra Spark (D3) 17 POV:**

Blood everywhere. Why is there so much blood? Look left, look right, blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Dead people. That's what all this blood is from, the dead people. 36 dead people. 36 different bloods. Each blood unique. Then the wave comes. The wave of blood, more like a tsunami.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSPPPPP!" I woke up in a cold sweat. "God Damn It!" Every night is the same since the first time. Every month I get a letter. The letter has a name and that's it. Just a name of an innocent person. A person I have to kill. Yeah well that's what the organization tells me so that's what I do. The organization is basically the mafia in districts 3 through 6. I work for them as the D3 assassin. It's my fault. All of it. My mother was sick and she had said her goodbyes but I heard some doctors talking about some medicine that they use in district 6 that could help her but they weren't gonna do anything because we weer poor. I needed her to be helped. So I followed the doctor into an empty room and I broke 3 of his ribs. I was angry at him. Why aren't we worth the same treatment as anyone else? Well that was a mistake. He snapped my arm in half. It was brutal. He just started laughing at me.

"Wow you got me a bit. Your pretty good." The doctor was laughing still.

"What! I break your ribs and your laughing!" I shout clenching my arm.

"Ha don't think into it too much. Listen all you need to know is that I can help your mother If your willing to help me." My face went blank.

"Yes what do you want me to do!" I answered frantically.

"Don't agree until you know what your in for." He then went in to tell me the truth behind who he really was. He said his name was Frank but still this day I think he was lying. He said he was impressed with my skills. He said the cost of saving my mothers life was to take another. So I agreed without hesitation. He gave me a name. Tiffany Trishan. She was 27, and she had a kid, he was 2.

Yeah so it was the worst thing I've ever had to do, but I had no choice it was for my mother. Then the next month I got another letter. Janet Ricardo. The kid. Why did I get another letter, I thought I just had to kill her and my mom would be okay. So I took the letter and I ripped it up. Then the end of the month came around. My mother was struck by a car as she was leaving the hospital. She died instantly. At her funeral I was given another letter. I opened it and it read: Don't Ignore Us! Janet Ricardo. I cant believe it, I didnt kill Janet so they killed my mother. I hate them, but I can't do anything about it. They might attack my dad or my brothers or me. So every month for the past 3 years I get a letter and I kill who ever is on the card. I dont care as long as my family is safe no one is safe from me. Not even my closest friends. So now ever since that night when I spilled the first blood I have the same dream. The tsunami comes and drowns me in blood. Every month with the new kill, more blood in the wave. So I live my life to the best of my ability.

Then came the day of the reaping, my name was called. So I walked up and a thought appeared to me. What if I died? They would have no reason to hurt my family and I wont have to kill anyone ever again. Thats it! Die! I don't deserve to live anyway. I just can't make it obvious or everything is not gonna end well for my family.

**I know I know it sucked. I'm just so tired D: This literally took me 2 hours to write. I really liked these tributes too. Well thanks to Tribute_Trials (Elektra) and David Noklevername (Solomon) for the tributes that I completely butchered. See you soon.**

**Conman418 :s **


	5. District 4 Reapings

…**... *sigh*... Hi guys. I'm back! Listen I know ive been gone for like 2 months, and I'm not gonna bore you guys with my terrible excuses. Basically heres what you need to know. I havent been here and I'm sure you guys are mad at me but if you'll give me a chance I'd really like to start writing again... Please? Well instead of contributing an entire chapter to me groveling for your forgiveness yet again, I'm going to spend it writing another chapter of reapings. YAY! So lets get started.**

**Reaping District 4**

**Declan Mazey (D4) 14 POV: **

"Harder Declan! You have to punch harder!" Dad shouted at me. Fucking asshole! Everyday I have to hit this stupid bag for hours upon hours. Then I get the "awesome" opprotunity to run on a treadmill at 7 mph. Once again super fun.

Why am I so bitter you ask? My dad. Yeah as I said before fucking asshole. Here's why, (que the flashback dream sequence music). Since the revolution ended and the hunger games started my dad always wanted to be in the hunger games. Why, I have no idea. However, he being a 25 year old man, he was too old to be a tribute, so guess who gets that honor, his children. Yeah that's right children, plural. My older brother, Seamus, would be 28. But no he had to go into the very first hunger games. My father had no patience, he needed the glory. He was the first tribute to ever volunteer. Everyone thought it was him making a noble sacrifice, but it wasn't he was thrown to his death by his own father... *sigh* No one knew what to expect. No one knew what was coming. He died in the first 5 minutes. Seamus wasn't strong like the others, or a genius, he was just an average kid. What made it worse is that he didn't get off the starting platform. He was so overwhelmed by it all. Seamus just stood there not sure what to do. Then the District 12 girl came up to him and sliced his throat. He didn't even fight back. My father was humiliated. His son was one of the first to die, and even worse he was killed by a girl! When that girl died a few days later He was even more mad. I've been told he said, "Well if he's gonna get killed by a girl that girl should have won. Disgraceful!" Yeah that's the kind of man my father is.

I was only 3 months old at the time. By the time I could walk he was already teaching me ways to Use my new found abilities to kill others. He had already lost a son but it didn't matter. His children are just disposable. The when I was 3 My parents had another child. My younger sister Clara. My mother died giving birth to Clara, so my father resents her. He treats her like crap and says that he's gonna send her in next year, as soon as he can, but due to his resentment he has never trained her, she isn't the slightest bit more prepared than Seamus was when he was sent in. That's why I have to win so my father can have his glory and will leave Clara alone. Nothing will stop me.

**Daisha Nothernstar (D4) 16 POV:**

"Eat up guys quickly before dad comes home." I say to 4 younger brothers as they eat their breakfast. My father will be home any minute and he wanted them to be ready for the reaping before he got home from the night shift. Of course they were being pains this morning and wouldn't wake up. It's 8:53, he'll be home in 7 minutes; just like every morning.

"Okay boy's breakfast is over! Now go get dressed."

"But Dee-" My 11 year old brother Jake began complaining.

"No buts get upstairs and get ready, now!" I hate being firm with them, especially when they call me Dee their cute little nickname for me, but if they aren't ready when Dad gets home... well I'd rather not talk about it. They marched up the stairs in their sad little way they do when they don't want to do something. Thank God I already put their clothes out and got them ready to go. I love my brothers more than anything. Their names are Ryan, Chris, Jake and Matt and they are 11, 10, 8, and 7 respectively. They can be a handful but I love em' anyway. My mom died when Matt was 2, the only one of them that even remembers her is Ryan. Chris says he does but I think he just likes to think he does. Even Ryan can't remember her very well. To them I've always been their mom. 8:58, Crap!

"Boys get down here Dad's gonna be home any second." They walk down their stairs in the same marching fashion they went up. As soon as Matt hits the first floor the front door opens and my Dad walks in. The boys are all ready in their nice clothes ready for the reaping which thank god they wont have to take part in. All they have to do is watch, me on the other hand, I'm not that lucky. My dad stares at the boys and surveys them up and down.

"Nice clothes boys. Now go upstairs and let me and your sister talk for a minute." The boys always do what Dad says because... well I'd rather not get into that. So up the stairs they went.

"So dad you want some breakfast before the reaping." I look over at him and he is giving me that stare. That I did something wrong stare. I immediately freeze and turn towards him.

"I thought I said everyone had to be ready when I got home." He says to me.

"Everyone is ready I don't know what you mean?" I'm confused the boys look great and I don't know what could possibly be wrong.

"Look down." He said. I look down and realize I've made a grave error. In my rush to get the boys ready I forgot to get ready myself. Crap.

"Oh-. Dad I'm really sorry. I was getting the boys ready and I forgot-" I began.

"Don't even bother me with your excuses. I told you something had to be done and it isn't done!" He walked towards me.

"Dad please I'm sorry I didn't realize. I promise it was a mistake, I-" Then I stopped talking because my face was too busy being slapped.

"WHEN. I. TELL. YOU. SOMETHING. HAS. TO. GET. DONE. IT. NEEDS. TO. GET. DONE." After each word came another slap. He then shoved me and I banged into the table. A few tears were streaming down my cheeks. "Now go get dressed." He said. Wow 15 slaps and a shove he must be in a good mood today or maybe its because we have to go out in public. Last week I was kneed in the stomach because dinner was a few minutes late.

Yeah this is what I didn't want to talk about. My dad isn't the friendliest of people. He gets upset over things very easily. At least it was me and not my brothers this time. All he does is spank them but once they hit reaping age it gets a lot worse. Being the oldest I like to get them as far away from him as possible, but they don't always get away. Then I blame myself. Just like always. Whatever I'd rather it be me than them. My father has been like this since my mother died. He isn't the worst man in the world he just doesn't know how to vent his feeling other than using the palm of his hand... or his knee... or his shins. I don't hate him I mean he's my dad how can I hate my own father.

So I got ready and we walked up to the reaping. We met up with my neighbor and best friend Tristan and his younger sister Emily. She's 12 and he's 16 like me. I'm kinda in love with him but keep that to yourself because well that would make things awkward and weird between us. The funny thing is Emily and Ryan are dating. Its just kid love because she's 12 and he's 11 but they think they are each others true loves. When they start talking Emily looks scared and worried, probably because it's her first reaping. She'll be fine her name is only in there once. She's got nothing to worry about. So we get to the reaping and the girls go first as always. Our ridiculous looking escort pulls out a name and reads it.

"Emily Tephon!" Yeah just another name. Wait. That's not just another name that's Emily. That's our Emily!

"I volunteer!" Who said that, that god someone volunteered. Then I realize that everyone is staring at me. Why, why are they all staring at me like that. Wait a second. Was that me.

"What are you waiting for go!" A girl in front of me whispers to me. So I start walking. Up to the stage. What have I done. I look over at Emily and she is crying, with relief or sadness I couldn't tell. Then I look at my brothers. Ryan is just staring at me in shock. The others are all holding onto my dad either crying or sobbing, and my dad he's just looking at me. Looking at me with a look I haven't seen on his face since my mom died. A look of sadness.

**Well I hope this chapter was a good redemption chapter for anyone who is still reading this story. Thanks to alwaysreading25 for Daisha and DainelCraigtho007 for Declan. If you are still reading a comment to let me know would be great just so I know someones out there reading this and I'm not just talking to myself.**

**Peace out for now, Conman418.**

**STILL REQUIRED:**

**District 9 Male**


	6. District 5 Reapings

**OMG! 2 chapters in one day! What is he on crack! No im not on crack its just that since I uploaded the district 4 reapings I've gotten all but one tribute. So in thanks for all the support and good faith in the last few hours it put me in a great mood for writing. YAY FOR EMOTIONAL STABABILITY!**

**Reaping District 5**

**Lentil Canagas (D5) 12 POV:**

COUGH I awake to another day of pain in my lungs. BREATH It hurts everyday to breathe. BREATH Can you imagine spending every day of your life BREATH struggling to take every breath. BREATH Knowing that you have be conscious BREATH of every single one of your breaths BREATH or else you will die. BREATH I have asthma, BREATH severe asthma. BREATH I wish I wasn't alive most of the time. BREATH The only thing that keeps me here BREATH is the attachment to my mother. BREATH She needs me alive or else BREATH she wont live. BREATH If anything ever happened to me BREATH I think she would die on the spot. BREATH Probably from shock, BREATH can you die from shock, BREATH well I don't know. BREATH Today is my first reaping BREATH and based on my medical conditions BREATH it may be my last. BREATH Well we might as well get it over with. BREATH

BREATH We walked down to the field BREATH where the reaping always take place. BREATH Some girl was picked BREATH I don't know her BREATH I'm never in school so I don't really know BREATH a lot of people. BREATH Then the "lovely" escort pulls out the male name. BREATH Probably someone I don't know. BREATH Then I hear my name. BREATH HA this is some sick twisted joke. Sure let the kid with the conscious breathing fight for his life. THATS A LAUGH.

COUGH I forgot to breath. BREATH BREATH I guess from shock. BREATH As the guards help me and my oxygen tank BREATH up the large steps I hear some BREATH commotion coming from the back BREATH of the crowd. BREATH When I get on stage I see BREATH a women collapsed BREATH in the crowd where my BREATH mother is standing. BREATH Oh wait...

COUGH SHIT! BREATH BREATH BREATH That's my mother collapsed. BREATH BREATH BREATH FUCKING BREATH. I tried my best not to have BREATH BREATH a panic attack because that would BREATH BREATH have killed me. BREATH Well what did I say earlier, BREATH if anything ever happens to me BREATH she would die. BREATH I meant it as a figure of speech but BREATH that's just BREATH my luck. BREATH Well I guess I'll just have to BREATH remember to continue breathing BREATH for a few more days. BREATH Then when the games begin BREATH I can finally stop. BREATH Hmm, I wonder what BREATH it will feel like. BREATH To finally stop. BREATH

**Jackie Luguz (D4) 14 POV:**

I awoke the morning of the reaping in the cold as usual. Last night I slept snuggled to a goat cause I thought it would be warm but I guess I was wrong. Whatever no big deal I'll try something else tomorrow. It was early before sunrise. I had to get up because if I didn't those nice people would find me sleeping on their goat and I don't think they would like that very much. So I went into the forest and ate my breakfast of berries and nuts and then I took a nap by a tree.

I had the dream I have every time I close my eyes. My mom and my dad and I fencing. We always loved fencing when I was a kid. They died when I was 7 but they were good parents, too good actually. They spent all of my childhood preparing me for my life even if they didn't know it. My father was a geologist so he wanted me to have a quality education and taught me everything he could while he was still alive. My mother was an equipment manager but she was a very smart lady. They spent all there free time showing me all the things I would need for when they were gone and I was alone. Mom taught me leaves because when I was 2 I picked up a leaf and it was poison ivy, she then spent the next 5 years showing me what leaves not to touch. Most kids would get annoyed by that, not me I loved it! I miss her every day. My dad taught me fencing because my mom always wanted to learn so he thought it would be a good family activity. Yeah good idea give a 5 year old a sword. Ha I miss him to.

So when they died I was alone. Since they spent all there time teaching me they didn't have friends, both being only children and all of my grandparents deceased. I was left alone. I was supposed to be given into foster care but the peacekeepers aren't very good at there jobs. So I went off on my own at 8 after floating around for a while. And since then I've been living in the shadows of my district. Living off of garbage and berries and my skills. Don't get me wrong I'm far from uncomfortable I kinda love my life I just wish I had my parents around to be with me.

So I go to the reaping. It's the only time I'm ever around my other district members. The escort pulls out a name and reads it. I wasn't really listening but one thing I did notice. I didn't hear any crying. Which is weird every year there is always a crier. Then I hear the name said again more clearly. Jackie Luguz. Oh that's me. That's why no one is crying. Because it's me the unknown girl in the back of the 14 year old girls section. Well... ok. I walk up to the stage. Well this is new... I might just be able to pull this off. Maybe my parents can get me through this, just like they got me through these past 7 years without them. YEAH! Mom, Dad this one's for you! I'm gonna win this thing and your gonna help me. I only hope I can make them proud.

**Well there you have them. The district 5 tributes. Lentil Canagas made by Tigerlils but he only put down one sentence and it was for a different district so I kinda made the most of him on my own but still credit to where credit it due. Jackie Luguz thanks to Karseth. Definitely gonna try and upload a decent amount of more reapings tomorrow because I have off school this week and were not even half way done with the reapings. Thanks to everyone for reading. If you enjoy it please give me a review they are HIGHLY appreciated. So I think thats it... BYE!**

**Peace out for now, Conman418**

**P.S. Only one spot left it is the District 9 male slot. If you would like it shoot me a PM. Also the District 12 female slot is being held for 24 hours by request of a user whose name escapes me at this moment, but if he or she doesn't have it sent to me by then the slot will open up again. If it is free I will let you all know as soon as I find out. But remember District 9 male, go for it, still need it, and I'm taking the first one sent to me.**


	7. District 6 Reapings

**Reaping District 6**

**Jay Walker (D6) 17 POV:**

The train passes by our house everyday and every night at exactly 9:00am and 9:00pm. It's a really good timer for keeping track of time. Go to bed a few hours after the night time train and wake up at the morning train. But today it didn't. Every year on this day the train doesn't come at 9:00am it comes at 7:00am. It's early because all the capitol people are here for the reaping. I woke up thinking it was 9 like every morning. I knew today was the day of the reaping but it hadn't clicked that the train comes early today. So I got myself ready for the reaping and left my room. No one else was up yet then I looked at the clock, crap its only 7:30 the reaping isn't for another 3 and a half hours. Well I guess I could go and do something with the morning. I walked out of my house and onto the train tracks, my favorite place to spend my free time. It's just so relaxing compared to sitting in our small run down house, I really like open spaces with fresh air and freedom to move and breath.

I walked on the train tracks with my best friend Carl who is always up this early. We just walked along the track. No matter how many times we walk it it never gets boring. Its both of our second to last reaping and we both have a ton a tessera so each year it more nerve racking than the one before. It's almost 10:30 so we decide to walk over to the reaping area in the town square. The escort pulls out the female name and some girl starts sobbing and is eventually carried up to the stage. Then the male name is drawn and it happens to be mine. Well I mean it's not all bad. I have no siblings and my parents and I aren't that close. The only person who I might actually miss is Carl and the train tracks. I look out into the crowd and people are staring at me. I don't think I've ever had this much attention on me it makes me kinda uncomfortable. Well I guess I'll give it my best, I don't really have any training with weapons so I guess I'll just figure it out as I go. Well I don't sound very confidant do I? :s

**Phaedra Lee (D6) 13 POV:**

Do you ever get the feeling that your life isn't going the way it it supposed to go? Like the world is kinda working against you. That''s how I feel all the time. Mt family used to be rich and successful. Well as rich and successful as you can be in the middle districts. We lived a comfy lifestyle in the upper class of District 6. My dad is one of the train conductors and since there are only a dozen or so trains he is one of the only people qualified to do it so we made a lot of money. It's kinda a family business, my grandfather was a conductor and my great grandfather was a conductor. I'm in training to become a conductor myself for when one of the current conductors passes away or retires. I'm almost gonna have my own train and I'm super excited. That's all great and all because once I get to be a conductor my family will have two conductor incomes. That way we will be back on top of this district once again.

What happened was 6 years ago my sister came down with this illness something with her bones and she hasn't gotten better. She actually has been getting worse and worse. She would have died by now but we use most of my dad's income to pay for her medication. Do you understand how much that sucks. All of our money down the tubes for a medication that isn't even helping her get better it's just prolonging her suffering until we can cope with the fact that she isn't gonna get any better. I think the capitol has stronger medicine and that they just aren't gonna give it to us. I mean these last 13 victors have come out of the games bruised and scared and one was missing a leg then what do you think happened. They all went on the victory tour and they were healthier than before they went into the games at all. So yeah the capitol is definitely holding out on us. That's why I wanna be a conductor that way I can travel to the capitol and learn what I can about these medical miracles I need to be able to actually help my sister.

My sister is 15 and so the morning of the reaping we went to our separate areas. They pulled out the female name and it said Phaedra Lee... Oh wait that's my name. Before I even realize whats happening I'm being dragged up to the stage by guards with tears rolling down my face. I hear sobbing and I look at my sister to see if she is alright. She is just staring at me. Then I realize that the sobbing is coming from my own mouth. I try to calm myself down just now realizing that I'm in absolute hysterics but it doesn't do anything. The escort attempts to congratulate me when they finally get me on stage but I'm too busy crying my eyes out to make any clear words. This is how my life is gonna end, not even the chance to help my sister.

**So there is District 6 a little short but I wasn't really sure what to do with these 2. For the record District 9 male is still open for whomever wants it and there is still about 10 hours left on the District 12 female deadline from HazelFireSky. Thank you to susie3876 for Jay and Diao Lover for Phaedra. Thats it District 7 should be up sometime today and maybe/probably District 8 will also be up today.**

**Peace Out For Now, Conman418**


	8. District 7 Reapings

**Reaping District 7**

**Lenka Keller (D7) 17 POV:**

Today is the reading day. Wow that last year went by fast. Believe it or not time flies when your living in the forests of District 7. When I say in the forests I really mean IN the forestss. Ever since my parents were murdered I've been living off the land in hiding. My parents were killed because of the rebellion. When I was 12 the day of my first reaping our escort had something to add into the normal speech. She said that new evidence had been found on many members of the district 7 community that supports earlier claims of involvement in the district 7 uprising that brought the hunger games upon us 9 years before. After that reaping my parents rushed me home and told me to hide in the closet of their bedroom. There I sat for about 20 minutes. Then there was a knock at the door which my mother answered.

There was a man at the door dressed all in black and told them that they were to go with him. My parents refused and attempted to subdue the man. They fought with the man for whhat seemed like an eternity to me but I'm sure was only a few minutes. The fight was brought into the bedroom, I could see it all through the cracks in the closet door. He was too strong for them and in the struggle he shot both of my parents in the chest. I saw my mother's cold dead eyes staring at me through the cracks in the closet. The man, realizing what he had done left the house immediately. I never got a look at his face, I was too concerned with my dead parents lying dead not even 5 feet away.

I don't know how but I eventually got out of that closet and I ran. I then realized just how much evidence was gathered over those last 9 years, almost 30% of the adults in the community were gone, taken by the capitol for questioning. So in all that confusion I decided that then was the perfect time to run. I ran into the forests, I had no idea where I was going. In all the confusion no one even noticed that I had left. When my parents were found and I wasn't I think they just assumed that the man killed me as well and perhaps hid my body because I was a child. I don't know what they told themselves all I know is that I wasn't looked for I was just forgotten.

So no were back here, at the 5 year anniversary of the end of my normal life. I've been living in the forests for the last 5 years so I know how to handle myself. Every year I go to the reaping. The first one after it all happened was tough but after that I realized no one knew or cared who I was. It is one of the only days of the year that I actually see people. It's kinda nice even though no one is in a particularly good mood on reaping day. So I stood there like I do every year with no one recognizing me, no one really caring about each other only worrying about themselves or their family and friends. Then I hear that same escort's voice that sealed my fate 5 years ago but this time I hear her say my name when she pulls out the card.

"Lenka Keller!" She shouted. I look around and I see a lot of faces of relief, and others in thought of trying to remember this seemingly familiar name.

"She's dead!" I hear one guy shout out at the escort. Just letting her know. Those contemplating faces in the crowd all suddenly snapped back remembering the sad girl who was killed.

"What! That's impossible!" The escort shouted back. "Every name in this bowl is triple checked before it goes into the bowl. It is absolutely impossible that this person is dead, unless they dropped dead this morning!" Ha she sounded so funny saying that in her capitol accent. Others in the audience snickered at the thought of a capitol mishap.

"Sorry to tell you she's been dead for about 5 years now." The same man shouted back. Mummers of agreement penetrated the air. Everyone just believed that I was gone.

"No she's not!' Yeah that one was me. Suddenly all the people in the audience shifted to me. All the other 17 year old girls kinda jumped around and made a clear space around me as if they had just seen a ghost. I took this as my que to walk up to the stage. I hear a few gasps and a few squeals coming from random audience members as I walked past them. Everyone was having their own conversations; asking their neighbor if they knew I had been alive all this time. Which obviously they hadn't. I am perplexed by one thing though. If I've been gone for 5 years how did the capitol now to put my name in the bowl. How did they know that I was still around. I may not know now but I'm gonna find out.

**Dylan Schmidt (D7) 17 POV:**

CLUNK... CLUNK... CLUNK... BOOM! There goes another tree. That's my main job, taking down the trees. My whole family is in the tree business me and my 5 older brothers Cameron, Jason, Eric, Tanner and Noah. I'm the smallest and the lightest so I normally climb the trees to survey them and make sure they are good for cutting down and then I cut them down. Cameron is 18 he is in tree transport. He takes the trees I knock down and sends them to tree cutting. Jason is also 18 he works in tree cutting. They take the trees and cut them into smaller logs. Then there is Eric. He's 23. He works in log distribution. The take the logs and deliver them to the citizens of district 7. Then there is 28 year old Tanner he takes the logs and readies them for transport from district 7 to the other districts. Finally there is Noah, he is 33. He is a general manager for the logging company we all work for. Yeah its all one big logging family.

13 years ago our parents died. I was only 4 but Noah was 20 so he and our great aunt took care of us all. Our great aunt Matilde took care of us but she was an old lady. She couldn't take care of 5 young boys. She died not 4 year after. By that point we had already kinda learned how to take care of ourselves. Noah couldn't be a 20 year old he was too busy being a fire. So far the only one of us that have been able to keep a life are Jason. Jason and his girlfriend Rebecca are pregnant at 18, not that rare in district 7. The more strapping young boys there are the more profit for the district. So we have as many kids as we can as soon as we can. Jason will be a great dad. We're all really happy for him.

Today we have a day off which are rare and far apart. Well they always give us off for the reaping. So we all walked down to the reaping as a big family like we always do. I went the the 17 year old section and Jason and Cameron went to the 18 year old section. The escort, a really strange looking lady in a bright orange skirt, pulled out the girls name. She sounded familiar but I wasn't sure who she was until the comment that she was dead. Ah right I remember her, she was that girl who died a couple years ago. I remember her from school, she was there the day before the reaping and the day after that she was gone and everyone was really worried. Then I heard a voice call out.

"No she's not!" I look towards the voice and it's her. I remember her so well, man I would love to see her again. I hope she wins so I can get the chance.

"Now for the men." That snapped me back from my thoughts. "Jason Schmidt!" Then the moment of relief came. Thank god its not me. As fast as it came it went, oh my god Jason. Hes supposed to have his kid. He's not supposed to be dead!

"I volunteer!" I shouted it as loud as possible. Cameron and I shouted at the same time. Crap I guess he had the same thought I did. We walked up to each other. He told me not to do it that its his responsibility he's the older brother. "No!" I said. "I'm going. Your only in transport at least I know how to use an axe." This went on for several minutes. Until finally I punched him in the face. I didn't know what else to do he wouldn't listen. I ran up to the stage without even looking back. He just stared at me with worry in his eyes. I'm sorry Cameron but no one is gonna do this and even have a chance of surviving except for me.

**There we go District 7. Thanks to Jay-Goh for Dylan Schmidt and New2FanFic for Lenka Keller. Also great news no more need for new tributes! We're finally full and we can finally finish the reapings without worrying if I'm gonna hit a stalemate because I don't have a tribute for the next chapter. YAY! Also I'm gonna ask you guys for general questions you would like me to ask the tributes in the interviews. If you have a good question please post it in the comments or PM me with the subject being Interview Question. Also just an FYI I don't do the parade because I think its pointless to hear them talk about clothes.**

**Peace Out For Now, Conman418**


	9. District 8 Reapings

**Reaping District 8**

**Tyler Jackson (D8) 15 POV:**

I wake up to the same room with the same gray ceiling as I do every morning. I turn to the side and admire the other 12 beds that have other sleeping boys in them. That's how life was like in the orphanage. You all sleep in the same room. I've been here since I was 4, longer than any other kids besides my little sister. My mother died giving birth to her and soon after my father committed suicide due to depression after losing her. I guess he didn't care about the two kids that he would leave behind.

We've been here for so long because everyone who comes in here looking for a kid is looking for just that, A kid, singular. My sister and I come in a package if they want one of us they get both of us. So we've been here longer than any other kid. It makes it kinda hard to make friends. You get to know someone and then they get adopted. Sure they promise to keep in touch but they never do. They're probably having to much fun with their new family to remember the orphan kids. By the time I was 10 I stopped trying.

Even the caretakers are sick of us. They're used to kids coming in and going out rather regularly so when they realized that we were hear to stay we started getting treated like the smudge on the glass that they just cant get rid of. Believe it or not it's now common practice to beat us when they need to vent their frustrations about the other kids. They cant bruise the good merchandise so you beat up the bad fruit that's been there awhile. I get it but I don't like it.

Then there's Rachael, my little sister. She is 11 now but she is way too mature for 11. She's had a hard life growing up with no parents. I mean at least I had them for 4 years. Even if I can't remember them that doesn't change the fact that I had someone to help me learn how to walk and talk and function. With my sister that was in the job of the caretakers. They are really bitter to her about it. They feel as if they wasted their time training her to function like a normal member of society when no one would take her. They wasted their time? Can you believe it. Either way I love her and I'm all she has. She all I have too.

The games are something I always look forward to. Not for the same reason as those capitol freaks. Only because it makes the caretakers focus on the games so they are too busy to beat me and Rachael. So it's the day of the reaping and I'm in high spirits. No beatings for a few weeks after today. It's the closest thing to a holiday for me. So in a perky mood me and Rachael walk down to the reaping grounds for the ceremony. She is separated from me when I have to go to the 15 year old section and she has to go with the general crowd. The escort comes forward and draws the female name out of the bowl. There is the girl that granted me my freedom for the next few weeks. Heh she's kinda cute. I hope she makes it far so I can look at her a bit more.

Then the escort comes to the gentleman's bowl. Out pops the paper of the poor sucker who's probably gonna die. Tyler Jackson the poor sap. Then I look over at my sister like I do every year to give her a sly smile knowing that we will be free for a few weeks. When I find her with my eyes I can't give her a sly smile because she's in tears. Why is she crying? It's just some idiot named Tyler Jackson. Oh wait. I'm just some idiot named Tyler Jackson. I'm the poor sap that's probably gonna die. Oh no what am I gonna do?

**Storm Moon (D8) 15 POV:**

Sap Green or Pine Green? Which would work better, ugh I can never decide.

"Jack! Come here!" I shout for my brother Jack. He walked in through the doorway. He's dripping wet with a towel around his waist, his hair white with shampoo.

"What! What is it?" He asked angrily.

"I'm painting this painting and I'm not sure if I should use sap green or pine green. What do you think."

"Moon look at me. I'm soaking wet and shampoo is running into my eyes. How is this a good time to ask me about different shades of green!?"

"Ugh, your no help go back to your shower. DENIM! Get in here!" Jack makes a grudge and goes back to the bathroom. Denim is the same age as Jack and also Jack's best friend. He took us in last year after we couldn't afford to live on our own anymore. He walked into the room wearing his best clothes for the reaping.

"What's up squirt?" He asked me.

"Pine green or sap green, I can't chose." I asked him desperate for an answer to my life-depending question. He looked at the two colors for a few seconds before responding.

"Aren't they the same thing." Dumbass.

"They are obviously different! Pine is 2 shades lighter than Sap on the shades of green chart."

"How many different shades of green are there?"

"74, so 2 is a big deal!" He just laughed at me and left the room. If you can't tell I'm very anal about my painting. Its basically my entire life. Me and my brother are both very artsy people but in very different ways. I am the painter and he is the singer. We lived with our parents. Our mother was a concert pianist but she died of a very bad case of the flu several years ago. We weer all very devastated. Our father a bit too devastated. He swore off the arts since he couldn't celebrate them with our mother any more. He expected us to do the same but we refused. He locked us in our rooms for hours and sometimes even days to try and force the arts out of us. One day we got fed up with it so we left and never looked back.

We got a small place for ourselves and we became street performers, my brother would sing a song about the passersby and I would paint a quick sketch based on the song. We would always draw a crowd and then I would sell the painting to the highest bidder. We actually made quite a lot of money but we knew it wouldn't last. We lasted for about a year before we finally ran out of ideas for our little show and we had to ask Denim for help. Denim and his family are the nicest people in the entire world according to me. They gave us a home and a new family when we had no where else to go. Jack and I owe our lives to these people and I swear one day I will pay them back.

I decided I would finish my painting after the reaping because it was getting rather late and I needed to get off my painting clothes and start getting ready. I quickly got my good clothes on and went to the reaping grounds with Denim and his family. I went to the 15 year old girls and hung around with some friends from school. We were giggling over some stupid joke I can't remember when the "festivities" started. The escort made their speech and went off to the female bowl. I then heard something I thought I would never hear. My name. I heard my name come out of the escorts mouth. In shock I looked around at all of my friends who had left me and were staring at me as if I were dying from some sad disease like my mother. I walked up to the stage and was just staring at my brother who was looking at me in disbelief.

I was then taken into the Justice Building where I was visited by everyone of Denim's family and my brother. The most interesting part was when Denim himself came in.

"I can't believe this is happening squirt. You haven't finished your painting yet." Funny how that's what he was concerned about this entire time.

"It's okay." I said. "When I come back, I'll finish in in our fancy new house in the Victors' Village."

"Yeah, that's what you'll do." The room got kinda uncomfortable. He came forward for what I thought was a goodbye hug but before I knew it he kissed me. He kissed me and then he stormed out the door. WHO DOES THAT? I've never even thought about Denim that way, or anyone that way for that matter. That's just not the kinda thing I concern myself with. Oh god if the whole hunger games thing wasn't enough now I gotta focus on this too. Why me?

**Well there you have it District 8. Thanks to mockingjay098 for Tyler Jackson and to thgultimatefan19 for Storm Moon. I'm pretty proud of myself. I went from 25% done after 2 months to 66% done in 2 days. Can I get a woot woot... no... well... whatever. I'm gonna try to finish the last 4 districts tomorrow because I really want out of this reaping business. It's a lot more annoying for me to have to write 24 of these than for you to have to read 24 of them. But I digress I wanted to do this thing and its gonna get done. Remember to leave reviews because they make me smile. Also please remember that I would like interview questions either in the reviews or in a pm with the subject interview question(s). I think that's the trivial things I wanted to annoy you with today so until next time,**

**Peace Out For Now, Conman418**


	10. District 9 Reapings

**Reaping District 9**

**Olivia Randers (D9) 12 POV:**

I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my entire life. Today is the day of my very first reaping, and I'm petrified. This is the day I've been dreading my entire life. Well not my entire life ever since I was 6. At that point my older sister Victoria was 19. Our parents were not directly involved in the rebellion but after the rebellion that thought it would be a good idea to have big mouths. They were always ranting on and on about the capitol and how much they despised them for these sick and twisted things they called games. It wasn't just an in home discussion either. In public to random strangers they would be practically shouting all kinds of negative things about the capitol. It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that people actually started to listen. They got a pretty big following and that's when the capitol decided it was time to step in. Our parents were brought into the capitol for "questioning". Basically that means they were killed for speaking against them. Me and Victoria never saw them again.

Ever since the hunger games began there were always a few kids mixed into the 24 that were rumored not to be so random. Like for instance in the 10th hunger games a girl named Tatiana Burbury was "reaped" for the games after her parents were used as martyrs in the rebellion. They wanted to crush any remaining rebellion in the districts so they slaughtered their daughter. Yeah I know it's sick. So when they couldn't bring my sister into the games because she was 18 I've been scared that they will throw me in as soon as possible.

I walked to the reaping and took my place in the group. I waited in anticipation as the escort pulled out the slip that I knew had my name on it. She opened up the slip and I heard my name called out.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" I shouted out. People started staring at me like I was crazy. I know I'm not crazy. I walked up to the stage and I stared out at all the people. Those who know who I am and those who don't all stared at me with concern. I'm Not Crazy! I know I'm being set up! This isn't even close to over!

**YeaTee Bruncher (D9) 12 POV:**

I'm super excited it's hunger games time once again. It's my all time favorite show. Whoever made this show is a genius. I mean all those actors being "killed" and all of them being so young I mean it's such a good opportunity for all those kids to get into the tv business. I always love the whole interactivity of it all. I mean they take literally the entire district into the reaping only for the actors to mix themselves in to an entire group of people so no one knows who they are until they are finally drawn. My favorite part is the "Tribute's Families". They are the best actors, they can sob on command. Its just this whole big production. Every year it gets me so happy. The tesserae thing with the extra names in the bowl is also a great addition. Even though the whole bowl is filled with the same name its still really nerve racking for the people who think its real.

I walked down to the reaping ground ready for the spectacular show. The escort went over to the female bowl and grabbed out the girl. She started screaming that she knew it. I didn't really get it but whatever I'm sure they will explain it later on in the show. Then they walked over to the boys bowl. I kept looking around trying to spot the unfamiliar face in the crowd. Then I heard the name Yeatee Butcher. I was floored. I'm not an actor, whats going on. Then I had a thought. What if all this time this was all real. All those "actors" they were really killed. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think. God help me!

**Yeah I know not the best chapter but I couldn't just sit down and write; I kept getting distracted. Either way thanks to Jannaatjee for Yeatee and mockingjay098 for Olivia. I would still like questions for the interview portion of the story. Next reaping will be up sometime later today.**

**Peace Out For Now, Conman418**


	11. District 10 Reapings

**Reaping District 10**

**Howler Lee Tate (D10) 17 POV:**

** "**WOOOOOO! That was so much fun!" I shouted with my ears still clogged from the pre-reaping party. Every year we have this big reaping party the night before. All us kids get together and have a big themed party to celebrate the lives of whomever of us will be going to our inevitable deaths. It's the biggest party of the year. Parent hate us celebrating because they think we should be with our families the night before the reapings but I spend every day with the family so I don't see whats so bad about one last night with friends.

I guess I'm a pretty popular guy here in District 10. I work with the animals on the farms so I'm a really gentile guy so I think that's what attracts people to me. Most girls think I'm really nice and I good friends with most of the guys. The people that don't like me probably just think that I'm stuck up and pompous, but trust me that's the furthest thing from me. My mother raised me right I'm not cocky and I am a gentleman.

It's the morning of the reaping and I have a really really bad hangover. Why is it I always drink when I shouldn't. Oh right it was Stephanie's fault. Well I guess I can't blame her I mean just because she's pretty hot and she handed me a cup doesn't mean that it's her fault. Yeah I guess I forgive her. I normally forgive people. I can always forgive people for things I mean most things aren't done on purpose, and if they are then forgiveness is the only way to get past things.

I made my way to the reaping pit as we decided to name it that at the party last night. The escort made her way up to the stage and pulled the females name. Katy Zurrar. Aw Katy Katy Katy poor Katy. We know each other, not well since she's a year younger than me, but we do know eachother. Then the escort went over to the men's bowl and pulled out my name. As soon as my name rang out across the crowd I heard sobs coming from every direction. I walked up to the stage with many friends trying to volunteer for me. I stopped them all. No one is gonna kill themselves for me. I get to the stage and look over at Katy. I walk over to her and give her a hug. "No one is going to hurt you." I whisper in her ear. I'm not that important. Katy on the other hand, she'll make it out of this.

**Katy Zurrar (D10) 16 POV:**

It's the day before the reaping. I'm riding Sunset through the chicken coup onto the main road. It's the night of the party and I don't wanna be too late. Oh right Sunset. She's my horse; I work with the cattle and she helps me wrangle them. I make my way to the party and tie Sunset up to a post outside. I go inside and find my friends. I love the annual pre-reaping party, it's the hottest party of the year. I love parties. They always let everyone rest from their hard work of working in the fields. The annoying part of these parties is that all the guys hit on me. I think it's because I'm really fit from working with Sunset all day long. I mean it's not my fault that I'm a sexy girl it's just how I am. So the night ends and I go home to my comfy bed.

The next morning I get up early and put the cattle out to the fields. I get home and put on the same reaping outfit I've been wearing for 4 years. I haven't grown much since then so I just use the same clothes. I go to the reaping ceremony and I wait in anxiety as the escort goes up on stage and pulls out the slip. Then I hear my name called out across the crowd. A tear rolls down my face as I work my way up onto the stage. Then the man is called up. Howler Lee Tate. I know him, hes that really buff kid a year above me. He's always been pretty friendly. He walks up onto stage with all the girls and guys trying to stop him. He won't let them, he's always been the type to do that. He walks up on stage and gives me a hug. He whispers in my ear that he wont let anything happen to me. Hmm with this guy on my side I might just make it out of this.

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter I just have to finish so I can go get some food. Remember to review to make me happy. POST QUESTIONS!  
Peace Out For Now, Conman418**


	12. District 11 Reapings

**We're just about done with the reapings! Now I realize that I have no idea of what to do after the reapings. I won't have a schedule, I'll just have to go on jumping from tribute to tribute. I'm a bit apprehensive but I'm also really excited. Well after the next 2 chapters I'm gonna get into the real story. WOO! CANT WAIT TO KILL OFF ALL OUR YOUR LOVELY TRIBUTES!**

**District 11 Reaping**

**Aimee Terra (D11) 14 POV:**

** "**I can do it I swear!" I shouted at my mother. I'm pretty tall for a girl but my mother is really tall. I mean REALLY tall. So she always needs to grab things off of the top shelf or else she feels useless, but either way I wanna be able to reach for my own things of the stupid shelf. As I reach for the box on the shelf my sock slips on the kitchen floor and I go sliding across the floor until I'm practically doing a split.

"I told you to let me do it." My mother said after she snickered at me. My mother always has to get the last word in. I mean I should be able to get my tesserae food off of the shelf by myself. Its the last remaining food from last years tesserae. Good news is today I get more tesserae. Since I take out tesserae for me, my younger brother Bryan, my mother and my two friends Artemis and Jasmine. I take tesserae for them because I don't want them to go into the games. I mean I don't want to go into the games either but between the three of us I have the best chances of actually surviving.

Let me explain that last comment. It's not that my friends aren't strong or anything like that. It's just that I can't bear the thought that I would have to live my life with out my girls. I know they feel the same way, but I don't care. I'm the strongest and they know that. I mean why would they let me take the tesserae if they thought that they would go into the games. If I go into the games I wont be happy but you can be damn sure I will win.

We make our way to the reaping. My mother gives me a kiss on the forehead and wishes me luck. Then my brother goes into the 12 year old boys section. The escort struts onto the stage in some strange outfit with neon clothes. He goes over to the female bowl and pulls out the unlucky slip of paper. The name called out happened to be mine. I was shocked but I kept my face stern. I knew later today all the other tributes would see my face and I will not let them see me cry. I walked up to the stage and I know I can come home to my friends and family.

**Sage Nerison (D11) 14 POV: **

I like weird stuff. Ever since I was a kid I liked animals that most people found scary or creepy. Mice and snakes and stuff like that. Most people would find them horrifying. I on the other hand love them and they love me. So for a while I've been working as an exterminator, I work in the fields and in private homes taking animals and getting them out from where they dont belong. Like small cracks in the wall and the underside of porches. I'm a rather small guy so I can fit into a lot of small spaces in order to get all of the things out.

Last night was my last job before the games. I never schedule appointments during the games. Being in the age range for the games I'm always very emotional during the games because I normally know the tributes for my district. Last year my closest friend Bobby was sent in. It was horrible watching him try to survive. He made it very far. Him and the district 9 girl made an alliance that brought them to the final 5. Then one night when they were sleeping he was killed in his sleep. It was horrible but then I realized that she did it to spare him pain. I mean she suffocated him and then slit his throat so I doubt he felt any pain. In a way I'm kinda grateful.

Today on the other hand I have a bad feeling. It might be the various snake wounds over my body from the not so friendly pests I deal with but I'm not quite sure. I walked with my parents to the reaping square and I went to my place. The girl was called an dshe went to the stage. Wow she looks strong, district 11 might finally have a winner. Then the men's turn. Out pops the slip and out pops my name. I guess that was the feeling I had today. Well I'm kinda small who knows maybe I can pick up a few things to help me at least have a chance in hell of surviving.

**District 11 ladies and gents. Thanks to GoldenFeatherKyru for the glorious Sage Nerison and to Trubute-Trials for the sensational Amiee Terra. The final reaping will be up either late tonight or first thing tomorrow (I'm gunning for late tonight so I can finally move on from these damned reapings). A poll will be placed on my profile after the 12th district reaping asking which district you guys think has the best chance of winning. It will stay open until the game officially begin. It also might affect the story it also might not. **

**Peace Out For Now, Conman418**


	13. Disrict 12 Reapings

**LAST DISTRICT WOOOOO!**

**District 12 Reaping**

**Serenity Williams (D12) 13 POV:**

"Good Morning!" I said to the Beatrice the elderly woman who lives next door as I pass her on the street. I always say good morning to everyone and I don't see why more people don't do that. I mean it's just common courtesy. Whatever possesses people to be rude and so anti-cordial to each other is beyond me. My family is very structured and formal with each other. My mother has a clear role as a mother and my father works in the mine a clear father role. Then there is me and my brother. It's just the average family with one main problem. We live in District 12. So unlike and normal family we have to live paycheck to paycheck struggling to get a meal on the table.

Everyday I wish that my family could just be a normal family without having to struggle for everything. I want us to have a normal family. I mean I like watching over my younger brother Nick. It helps me feel like a normal teenager. Having responsibilities and having to watch my brother. I don't know I just really want to be normal.

I make my way to the most normal of normal things because everyone has to do it. The reaping ceremony. This is my second year and I'm a lot less nervous than last year but I feel weird about it because a lot of my friends are nervous so I don't think I'm acting very normal right now. The name is pulled from the bowl and it happens to be mine. Oh why me? I've been trying my entire life to be as normal as I possible could and now im the most non-normal person in the whole district. Now I'm special. I DON'T WANT TO BE SPECIAL. I JUST WANT TO BE NORMAL.

**Cole Jackson (D12) 12 POV:**

I'm a decent kid. I'm one of the smartest in my class, and I'm pretty strong. I really can say I'm extremely happy with my life which is something that most kids in district 12 can't say. I have 2 older sisters and a younger brother. Hes 3. Hes the one thing in my life that isn't so perfect. I mean I love him and all its just that when he was born my mother died during childbirth.

It's pretty common here in district 12 for that to happen. I mean we don't have a proper hospital and its really dirty here so they normally get infected and die during or shortly after childbirth. We've contacted the capitol and they said as punishment for the rebellion we wont be allowed to have another hospital built until the first quarter quell. So basically 70% of mothers that have a child in the first 25 years after the rebellion are going to die. Yeah I know it's messed up.

So we went to the reaping and all went to our separate areas. The girl was called up and she looked pissed. An odd reaction,normally they are crushed and crying or sometimes determined and strong, never angry. Then was the turn for the men. The paper was pulled out of the very bottom of the bowl. And then the name Cole Jackson was called. Wait whats this strange pain in my arm. I fell to the ground after my vision became blurred. I awoke in a small bed and I had the feeling that I was shaking. I look over to the side and escort was sitting in the chair next to me.

"Why are you here... and where am I?" I asked her.

"Your on the train to the capitol. You had a heart attack but since there are no hospitals in district 12 we had to get you straight on the train for treatment." She answered.

"But why is the train moving?" I asked even more confused than before I asked the first question.

"I told you we are going to the capitol. For the games. Don't you remember being selected as the tribute?"

"What!? I'm... the...tri-" I attempted to say the final sentence as I lost consciousness once again due to a mix of dedication and shock.

**So guess what guys? WERE DONE WITH THE REAPINGS! Took long enough am I right? Thanks to David Noklevername for Cole and HazelFireSky for Serenity. So from here the schedule is gonna work like this. I'm gonna do a general train ride chapter with the first intermingling of the tributes and impressions from a few of the district. From there I might do one in the tribute's tower or maybe I won't I'm not sure. I'm gonna do 1 or 2 on training and a general one on the scores from training. Then the interviews in 1 or 2 chapters. Then one pre games chapter then the games will begin. That's gonna be somewhere around 5 to 8 chapters. Now during this time I wanna hear your opinions. There is a poll posted on my profile right now that asks which district you think has the best odds of winning this years hunger games. I may use the results to help me decide who will make it past the initial bloodbath so make sure you vote for your favorites based on your first impressions. Also remember I'm still taking in questions you wanna see in the interviews either review or send me a pm with the questions. Also remember reviews make me happy and let me know what you guys wanna see so keep em coming. Hopefully the first chapter will be up tomorrow (probably). Other than that the chapters wont be up 4 times a day like the past few days because I don't wanna rush like I did through the reapings. I think that's all I got for you guys. **

**Peace Out For Now, Conman418**


	14. Trains and Towers

**Trains and Towers**

"Wow what a great reaping. The tributes are now en route to the capitol. I don't think I've ever been so excited for a hunger games. How about you Terrence?" Crystal Watersten asked her co-host in the most bubbly voice you've ever heard.

"Well Crystal with all the reapings just finished being broadcast-ed I can see why your so excited. I for one can't wait for the tributes to finally get here and for the games to officially begin. Until they get here were gonna have to live with only the reapings but don't you worry Panem they will be here in less than 24 hours, and you know where you can get all the hunger games updates as soon as they happen, right here on PNN the Panem News Network. Then once the games start go over to our sister network, HGN the Hunger Games Network for all the gory glory of the hunger games. Until tomorrow I'm Terrence Basil, and for my co-host Crystal Watersten, and all of us here at the Panem News Network, Good Night and happy hunger games!"

**Lenka Keller (D7) 17 POV:**

"Great it's over we watched them all can we turn it off now." I asked finally fed up with this garbage.

"Yeah we can turn it off." Jackson said. That's my mentor Jackson Patricha. He is the only victor so far from district 7. He won 3 years ago when he tricked them all by making them think he was dead and then that night when the names were in the sky he creot up behind the last couple careers and killed them all at once. He's been a little messed up ever since. At least thats what I heard. Since I met him this afternoon he's been nothing but normal.

"Now what do we do?" Dylan, my district partner, asked after a prolonged moment of silence. "I mean shouldn't we be preparing for the games? Learning all we can about the other tributes and getting a leg up on everyone else." What Is he crazy. Today was the most, well second most, bizarre day of my life and I need to sleep. Besides I've been living on my own for years I already got a leg up on everyone else. Also I've been thinking too much in the last 12 hours since the reaping, I need sleep and I need it bad.

"No, for tonight you sleep. You two have been through a lot today your gonna need your rest for all the 'festivities' tomorrow." Thank god someone who talks sense.

"But-" Dylan began.

"No buts. This is how I treated the last tribute and the tributes before that. They all thanked me the next morning."

"Then they died a week later." Dylan mumbled under his breath low enough so Jackson couldn't hear but loud enough for me too. I couldn't help but snicker. Jackson left the room without another word. He most likely heard what Dylan said or at least my laugh told him the gist of it.

"So whats up with you?" Dylan asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"I mean you disappeared for 5 years and everyone thought you were dead. I remember you from school. I know we didn't know each other so don't worry if you don't remember me. It's just that you are supposed to be dead. So what's the deal?"

"It's a long story I'd rather not talk about it." That's all I could say. I mean all I wanted to say. For one of the first people I've talked to in 5 years. I'm surprisingly enjoying talking to him a lot more than I expected to.

"C'mon. Were probably gonna die together and you wont even share the most intimate part of your life with me. I have to say I'm kinda insulted." I laughed. I'll admit it the boy is funny.

"I think I'm going to bed." I begin to stand up and walk over to the door out of the viewing room. As I turn the corner I hear Dylan shout.

"Y'know I'm a real stubborn guy. I'm not gonna die until I know your story!" A smile cracked across my face as I walked to my room on the train.

**I just realized that I created a paradox in my story in my very first reaping! Yay for accidents! If you will go back to the District 1 Reaping chapter you will notice a paradox. I made Wonder's brother and Jasper's brother both from the same district volunteer in the same year. Well as the rules of the hunger games state only one male from district one is in the games each year. So to correct my boo-boo the information is changed from this point forward. All references to Wonder's brother Josh the watchmaker being in the games will be pushed back one year. He was now in the 10th hunger games and Jasper's brother James will remain where he is as victor of the 11th annual hungers games. Now that I solved the time paradox in my story I'm going to go back into my Tardis and save the world from the daleks. We now return you to your originally scheduled chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Jasper Lykin (D1) 17 POV:**

We're eating dinner and I finally know what James has always been talking about. This capitol food is beyond incredible its like God sent his holy flavor into my mouth. Its so so so good. I don't know if I'll ever stop eating. I look around the table and the only person eating with as much enthusiasm as me is Wonder sitting right next to me. We both look at each other and we don't speak we just chew. The odd silence is broken by my brothers voice.

"Enjoying your food a bit too much?" James said. Oh right I almost forgot as victor of the 11th hunger games he is my mentor in these hunger games. "Jasper can I talk to you for a minute?" I reluctantly put down my food and head over to a separate hallway where my brother is waiting for me. "So whats the deal, why volunteer?" He asked me.

"I'm tired of being an outcast from my own family. You guys wont take me back so I'm here to prove it to you that I'm worth it." I explained to him.

"Well after the reaping I talked to dad. He says that he wasn't expecting this to happen but he's really glad it did, and so am I." After that he cracked a smile. "Now listen to me. I'm gonna train you and I'm gonna train you hard. I'm gonna give you all the strategy necessary to win this thing. But there's a catch. In order for you to win this you have to be a career but you can't be the leader of the careers because they are always the first to get turned on. Let some dumb-ass take that role." I listen to him intently on everything eh said. It was like reading an encyclopedia on how to win these games. "One last thing."

"Yeah what is it." I asked.

"You can't get close to me, not yet. It's because of wonder. If she thinks because were related I'm gonna favor you shes gonna get super pissed and never will take your side because she will know that I want you to win. So your gonna have to do some acting. When I send you back in there look like I just spent the last 10 minutes telling you have terrible you are and that the family will never love you or something like that. Then I'm gonna pull her back here and give her this big speech about how much I can't stand you and can't wait for you to die. That way she'll trust me and think that I'm on her side. But I will convince her that she needs you for the career pack. So go back in there and act your ass off little bro." I couldn't help but smile.

I kept think of sad things like the kids I would have to kill. We watched the reapings so I can visualize it. It got me upset but that's a good thing. So I walked back into the dining car and went over to the table. I sniffled and wiped tears away from my eyes. Then James came in and called wonder in for a chat. About 15 minutes later she walked back in with a look on her face like she's already won these games. I avoided looking into her eyes because I didn't wanna make her think that I knew what was going on. As soon as she sat down I stood back up and gave a quick fake sob before storming off to my room. Hmm maybe after these games are over I can take a job being an actor in the capitol. I appear to be a natural at it.

**Serenity Williams (D12) 13 POV:**

This is gonna blow. I'm about to get off of this train and walk out to a bunch of camera flashes and annoying reporters all trying to catch a glimpse of the tributes destined to die. How normal is that? Why is it that I have to be the girl in this position. Why couldn't it go to one of the others who keep trying to no avail to be special. This is completely stupid. The train doors open and me and Cole walk out onto the platform. Well I walk Cole wheels out. He's in a wheelchair because of his heart attack yesterday. It's just perfect, I'm abnormal enough now I'm district partners with the heart attack kid. Stupid stupid stupid! We have our escort, Macy, try to keep the reporters away from us because of Cole's condition but shes so petite and miniscule that they walk straight past her. Most districts have the mentors do it because they are famous and they know how to work a crowd but not us. District 12 is yet to have a victor so the media just jumps all over me and Cole.

I quickly get behind Cole's wheelchair and I push us straight to the private car that is going to take us to the tribute tower. I think I ran over a few reporters foots with Cole's chair but I really don't care. All I want is to get to the tower so I can at least attempt to have a normal day. The driver waits for Macy to get back to the car before he leaves giving the media ample time to get as many picture of us as possible through the window. The car finally pulls out from the parking lot and finally I can relax. Oh wait never mind I can't because news vans are stalking us from every side of the car. I take the zipper of the jacket I'm wearing and attempt to cover my face. Why does this have to happen to me?

**Katy Zurrar (D10) 16 POV:**

Me and Howler make our way through the 10th floor of the tribute tower just looking at the different rooms and all the cool capitol stuff. I think now is as good a time as any to ask him about the reaping.

"So Howler," I begin.

"Yeah Katy." He said while admiring the massive kitchen

"What you said at the reaping on stage about protecting me and stuff, what was all that about." I asked him.

"It is exactly the same as what I said. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." I'm kinda shocked by what he said. Well not by what he said just the way he said it. He didn't even look over at me, he kept spinning the lazy susan around like he didn't even give it a thought.

"Well you know that if you don't want anyone to hurt me that means your gonna die right?" I wanna see what this guy is thinking.

"I know that." He said. Now he looks over at me. "I'm going to protect you to the end of this thing and no one is gonna hurt you. Then if it ends up being the two of us I'll let you kill me, or I can kill myself whichever is easiest at the time." He said that with such truth In his voice.

"But, why?"

"Because I'm a man and that's what men do. They protect their woman. That's how I was raised and that's how I'm gonna fight."

"But I'm not your woman. I barely know you. We met at a party or two over the years but that's it. If this is just some sort of ploy to get me to sleep with you or som-"

"It's not a ploy." He cut me off. "I'm not trying to sleep with you I'm just a gentleman and lets leave it at that, okay?" There was a pause.

"How am I supposed to trust you? How do I know that this isn't just some trick so you can have an alliance till the end and then kill me?"

"You don't. You can never know for sure. But I'm not a liar and I'm not a cheat. I only tell the truth. I guess I can only hope that by the time we get into the arena that you will trust me enough to let me keep you safe." Another pause.

I walk back out of the kitchen to my room. If he's telling the truth... well who would tell the truth this is the hunger games for god sake. But he may be... UGH I don't know. I need to think.

**Elektra Spark (D3) 17 POV:**

It's really nice here in the capitol. I mean I'm gonna die soon anyway so I might as well enjoy myself. I ordered everything on my menu in my room. Then there is a knock on my door. Good room service is here I'm starving. I open the door and get a surprise when my district partner Solomon walks in. Ahh Solomon as soon as I met him I knew that he would be a really annoying guy to deal with. He's all about the fame and the glory. It makes me sick.

"What are you doing? Training starts in two hours!"

"I'm about to eat breakfast. Why are you hear if training is for another two hours? "

"The press conferences duh. We have to go down to the lobby for all the press so that they know who we are." Really annoying right?

"I don't want to see the press I want to eat my breakfast." I said.

"You think I care about your stupid breakfast." Solomon said to me.

"You think I care about you stupid celebrity." I retorted. He got very angry when he couldn't think of a witty remark to say back and he stormed out of the room. Heh, he has no idea how easily I would snap him like a twig. Before I let myself be killed by a strong career I think I'm gonna have some fun "accidentally" slitting his throat in the arena.

**So... did you like it? I had a great time finally writing a chapter about established characters and not just the same old reaping. Remember to send in questions for your favorite tributes for the interview process and don't forget the poll on my profile that might sway my already forming opinions on the tributes. Leave a review of the chapter, this time I would REALLY REALLY REALLY appreciate it, let me know how you like the format and the way the chapter works because this is how I like it but if you find it difficult to read I may change it. So please review with thought or reactions because it makes me VERY happy when you do. Next up training!**

**Peace Out For Now, Conman418**


	15. Training the Tributes

**Training the Tributes**

Crystal Watersten put on her smile as she took her place in front of the tribute tower. The camera man took his position behind the camera and focused on her.

"Mrs. Watersten were going live in 5, 4, 3," he fingered the numbers 2 and 1 and then Crystal began her speech.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen of Panem I'm Crystal Watersten and I'm coming to you live from just outside the tributes tower where just yesterday all 24 of this years hunger games tributes arrived and began to settle in. Today is the first day of their training and after the reapings I know you can't wait for us to show you what's next. Today is the day that we get to go inside the training grounds and watch all of those spectacular tributes train there butts off. Are you excited because you all know I am! I'm gonna head inside but for now back to you in the studio Terrence." When the camera man shouted clear she shouted in the bubbliest of voices, "Alright boys pack the camera, lets head inside." Her and her camera crew made their way inside the training facility.

**Lentil Canagas (D5) 12 POV:**

BREATH Jackie and I made our way to the elevator that is going to take us BREATH down to the training center. BREATH Ha the training center. BREATH How am I supposed to train for these games BREATH anyway. I cant even walk properly let alone BREATH try and use weapons. BREATH The heaviest thing I can pick up without BREATH having problems is a pen for Christ's sake. BREATH Whoever made these games up BREATH should of at least attempted BREATH to make them handicapably accessible.

BREATH When the elevator doors open were are barraged by BREATH camera crews and flash photography. BREATH So I hit the door close button. BREATH The doors close and BREATH the camera crews are discouraged. BREATH One point to me.

"Hey are you okay?" Jackie, my district partner, asked me.

"Yeah I just wasn't BREATH expecting all of the BREATH flashes all of a sudden BREATH it kinda shocked me BREATH a little bit. BREATH It's okay we can open them BREATH I'll be fine." Me and her already had a BREATH talk last night. I told her that I wasn't planning BREATH to get off of the starting BREATH platform and I would like her to BREATH take a weapon and give me one good BREATH blow to the head so I can die BREATH quickly and not have to suffer. BREATH To be honest I'm kinda looking BREATH forward to it. BREATH To not have to struggle anymore BREATH to finally not have to think about BREATH breathing. BREATH I wonder what it will be like.

BREATH The doors opened again and this time BREATH the camera crews were slightly further back. BREATH I guess they figured that I would need my BREATH space, and they were right. BREATH It helped that they weren't BREATH in my face. BREATH Jackie and I quickly made our way across BREATH the hallway and into the training BREATH facilities where a majority of the other tributes BREATH and one reporter with one video camera at the ready were all BREATH huddled in the center BREATH of the room.

"Come on you two, times a'wastin." Some lady in skin tight clothes similar to ours said to us as I hobbled over to join the other tributes. "Now my name is Katia and I am your head trainer, now I can see your all wearing those nice outfits I left for you in your rooms, good these are your training outfits. They are very similar to the outfits you will be wearing in the arena so it would be wise to wear these the entire time you train so that you can get a feel of what the arena will be like. Now there are several stations here for you to learn from and I suggest you at least attempt to learn from them all as it would help round you out and it might help you survive this thing. Now some ground rules. There is to be no fighting between tributes in this room, not even for practice, there are trainers here that are here for assistance is hand to hand or weapon based combat. If any tributes are found fighting the instigator of the fight will be removed from training indefinitely until their meeting with the head game makers. The other will be removed from training for the remainder of the day. Use all this information as you see fit. Best of luck to you all. Let's get staretd! Make your way to a station and see what you can do."

"Ahem!" A soft voice came from the very garish looking reporter to her side.

"Oh, yes I'm sorry how could I forget." Katia said extremely sarcastically, the reporter didn't seem to pick up on it. "Tributes this is Crystal Watersten. She is a reporter from the news network. Throughout the next 3 days she is going to be pulling each of you aside and privately having a one on one interview."

"Yes!" Crystal cut Katia off. "Use this as the time to say what you want to all of Panem. Use this as your opportunity to shine past all the other tributes and establish yourself as a frontrunner in the games. Just make sure you don't waste one of your only chances to make an impression." Everyone was staring at her with such awe and strange interest in their eyes. "Now who would like to go first?"

"Me!" The boy from district 3 called BREATH out without even a seconds hesitation. BREATH The rest of the tributes spread across the BREATH training facility. BREATH I hobbled over to the booth on BREATH edible plants and berries. BREATH I'll probably be spending a lot of time here BREATH during the next couple of days.

**Solomon Smith (D3) 15 POV:**

I ran over to Crystal as fast as humanly possible. This is it my time to shine in front of all of Panem. I already know that this is gonna be the best interview of my life. Except for my interview with Caesar Flickerman in a few days and the one I'm gonna give after I win the games. So third biggest interview of my life. But still it is the interview that introduce me to my future adoring public.

"Here have a seat." Crystal gestured to a char across from her. "Now you are the District 3 boy so you must be Solomon is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

"Great lets get started. Roll the cameras." The camera men who were already in their positions started rolling. "People of Panem I would like to introduce you to the first of our many tributes for the 14th Annual Hunger Games, Solomon Smith from district 3. Now Solomon I have a few questions for you that we will be asking all of our tributes just so that when you all go into your interview with Caesar in a few days the interviews will be more personable. Solomon we all saw the reaping and it isn't uncommon to get volunteers from the first few districts as you know. So our first question for you Solomon is what made you want to volunteer for this years hunger games?"

"It was a simple choice for me Mrs. Watersten. You see I never would become who I am meant to be if I hadn't left District 3 to pursue my true purpose in life."

"What is this 'true purpose' you speak of?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I believe that I was born for one purpose and one purpose only. To be the biggest star that Panem has ever seen."

"Oh I see. So your willing to risk your life in a game of strength and endurance and smarts all for the sake of being a celebrity?"

"I see no risk Mrs. Watersten. All I see is a few meaningless obstacles that have to be defeated in order for me to reach my highest potential."

"Wow I've never seen such noble aspirations from a tribute before. I must applaud you."

"Don't applaud me now. Wait until I arise as victor of these silly games. Then I would be more than happy to accept all that I truly deserve."

"Well I would love to continue talking to you Solomon but sadly these are very short get to know you interviews. I must say it was a pleasure."

"The pleasure was all mine Mrs. Watersten."

"Please, call me Crystal."

"And Cut." Called the director.

"Great Job Solomon. I know that the Capitol will just adore you."

"Well that was the plan." With those final words I walked away from the camera. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done.

**Phaedra Lee (D6) 13 POV:**

The first day of training went terrible for me. I tried everything at least once and I failed miserably. The only thing I was even a little decent at was the throwing knives. And by decent I mean I hit the target 2 out of 10 times. Then that stupid reporter lady tried talking to me and I was so fed up with training that I just brushed her off. Great job Phaedra thats a great way to earn sponsors, by not taking the opportunity to impress them. I'm such an idiot!

Jay walked up to me and stopped in front of me. He could obviously sense my discomfort, he was good at that kind of thing.

"Hey listen," he began. "I don't think you did all that terrible. I mean you were okay at the throwing knives and if you keep practicing with them I'm sure you'll get better."

"That's easy for you to say, I saw you with that mace you were a natural." I retorted back.

"Yeah I was really good at a giant heavy mace that will slow me down and give me away to anyone who would try to find me. I'm so lucky." Hah I guess hes right. I mean he did look kinda ridiculous with his long lanky body throwing that mace around.

"Okay fine you made me feel better. Now will you leave me alone to sulk about the fact that I'm probably gonna die?" I asked.

"No now we go to dinner and you can sulk after." He said

"Ugh I'm too depressed to eat." I whined.

"Now now now, remember this is capitol food." Oh right

"Well... maybe just a nibble."

**Aimee Terra (D11) 14 POV:**

** Day 2 of training. **I see Sage across the room attempting to pick up a mace. He looks ridiculous and for some reason I think it's really funny. Me and Sage are strange together. I feel like we get each other but we are the exact opposites at the exact same time. I think it might be because he is around the same age as Bryan. Oh no no no don't think of Bryan not in front of all of these people. Do not cry! Just as I'm about to break into tears Sage comes over to me.

"Are you okay? You look kinda constipated." With that I break out. But not into tears into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! You think I look constipated! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" I couldn't hold in my laughter. The entire room stopped and stared at me while I laughed my head off. The camera crew has all cameras pointed at me. The interview with the girl from 12 halted immediately and she looked relieved. She looked at me as if I had done her a huge favor.

I finally calmed down and the room kinda returned to normal. Me and Sage went over to the plants and berries booth to learn somethings instead of picking up heavy things that make us look ridiculous. After about 5 minutes someone is poking my shoulder. I turn around and notice the girl from 12 behind me.

"Hey." She said. She looks uncomfortable.

"Hey." I said back. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before I spoke again. "Can I help you with something?" I asked her.

"Umm, yes! Yes you can!" She seemed really uncomfortable. "Well listen I just wanted to say thanks for the laughing thing during my interview. It really made me look a lot more normal."

"What?!" I mean fine make fun of me why not.

"Oh no no no. I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was really thank you. I'm just really self-conscious and you helped me feel better."

I still didn't get it. "Umm okay no problem." I turn back around. She pokes me in the back again. "Yes?" I say as I turn around.

"Well um I was thinking, umm maybe that umm," What's wrong with this girl? "maybe you guys would like to have an alliance with the last 3 districts." She said all of that in rapid succession.

"Oh!" She took me by surprise. She doesn't seem like the strategical type. "Well wait a minute isn't your partner the guy with the heart attack?"

"Yeah," a small pause "but he's feeling a lot better. I mean look at him now with then daggers." Yeah he was pretty impressive, amazing to believe that he had a heart attack just a few days ago. "So what do you say?"

"Hmm. Sage what do you think?" I almost forgot Sage was even there.

"I'm in if your in." He answered.

"Okay if you can get district 10 in then were in too." I told her.

"Yay! They already said yes. So listen we can meet during the announcement of the training scores to figure out a strategy. Meet on District 10's floor. See you then!" She skipped away with a perkiness I don't think I've ever seen before.

"Well that's good isn't it Sage?" I looked over at him and he id immersed into the berries and plants again not even listening to me. Charming.

**Mason Graphite (D2) 16 POV:**

If you haven't figured out by now that the careers are together like every year than your probably an idiot. Here's the careers. There's Jasper, hes kinda quiet but he knows what he's doing, always focused on what hes doing. Then there is Wonder. Really stupid name but she's a solid career. She knows how to work most weapons so I know she's gonna be good. Then Adriane. Shes a cold bitch and I love it. She doesn't take shit from anyone even from me so that might grow to be a problem. Then there is me. Obviously the best and I;m obviously gonna win. I've taken the leadership role so I'm where I happily belong. Then the district 4 tributes. They are a bit off. Declan has barely spoken to us unless it's about the games. It's like he doesn't wanna be a career and that he's only here by necessity. Finally here is Daisha. She's strong but she never shuts up. If you say anything she has an entire story about her brothers related to it. It's getting on everyone's nerves so I think she will be the first to go.

So me and Jasper were talking earlier and he thinks that we should start a fight with one of the lower district guys. They said that if we fought that the instigator would be banned from training and the other guy would be banned for the day. So we thought that if we fought with a later district guy I would get banned for the day and lose barely any training time. He would be banned indefinitely but we've been training for our entire lives 1 days mean nothing.

I offered to do it being the leader of the careers so all I have to do is pick my target. Maybe district 6 he's been getting better at that mace. No he's not enough of a threat. Maybe 8. He's getting good at the sword work and he should be an easy target because I heard he's an orphan. Perfect. I walk over to 8 playing around with the sword.

"Hey 8 what's your name?" I ask him.

"Tyler. Why, what do you want?" He asked in a narky way.

"Nuthin', I just wanted to ask, your the orphan right."

"Yup." He said barely paying attention to me. He dug a sword into the dummy in front of him.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that your parents were right to leave you."

"Oh really why is that?" He asked back.

"Well, isn't it obvious. It's the fact that your so terrible at everything in this room."

"Oh really." He replied.

"Yeah. If you were a district 2 kid you would have been disowned for being this terrible at simple swordplay."

"Ha. Your pathetic." He said to me.

"Excuse me?"

"Your obviously trying to get me angry so ill fight you and get kicked out of training. Your trying to piss me off and your really bad at it. I mean really bad. If you wanted to get me angry you don't make fun of the fact that I'm an orphan. I've been made fun of for being an orphan for my entire life and every time you speak it just makes you look even more retarded then you already look."

"You little shit!" I lose my temper very easily, did I mention that. So I picked up a sword and was about to bury it into his skull when all of a sudden a giant shock went through my body. I dropped the sword and was dragged out of the training center by 2 giant guards. I was banned for the rest of the training for almost murdering another tribute. He was banned for the rest of the day. Not exactly how the plan was supposed to work, but hey he's still not in there so it's still a success in my mind. One more day of not training means nothing, I've been preparing for this my entire life. All I can say is that that 8 kid better watch his back.

**Storm Moon (D8) 15 POV:**

I left the training facility at the end of the day. I went straight up to the 8th floor so I could check on Tyler. I walked off the elevator and he was there waiting for me.

"Hey how you doing?" I asked.

"Terrible!" Tyler responded. "That stupid idiot from 2 got me kicked out."

"Yeah I noticed. At least you'll get back in tomorrow and be able to train. He's not going anywhere except the second floor. Now cmon I'm starving lets go eat something."

"Fine." He was pissed. He was in a bad mood all throughout dinner. He wouldn't even stay for desert. Whatever he can be a baby all he wants; more for me.

"What is wrong with him?" Our escort asked.

"Doesn't matter. He's being a baby about it and he can't do anything about it."

"Oh. Well this isn't good how is he supposed to get his head in the game if he's sulking all day."

"It doesn't matter, odds are were both gonna die."

"Storm don't talk like that. In order to win you have to be confidant."

"Confidence is easily confused with cockiness. I'd rather not be an asshole like the guy from district 3."

"The capitol loves the boy from 3 because of his cockiness. The sooner you learn that the sooner you will win this thing.

"Oh my god shut up!" I got up from my place at the table. I went to my room and slammed the door shut. This is all Denim's fault. If he hadn't kissed me I would be able to focus and I might actually have a chance. Now thanks to him I'm probably gonna die in the first 5 seconds. Screw feelings they just complicate things.

**There is training everyone. Now I'm sure you noticed some differences in my story to the original. In my story there are only 2 days of training and the media is allowed inside. Don't like it? I don't care deal with it. The next chapter will be proforming in frint of the gamemakers from the perspectives of some of the tributes we havent seen a second time. Then the score's chapter then the interview chapter then the pre games chapter then the games begin. Remember to vote in the poll and to submit questions.**

**Peace Out For Now, Conman418**


	16. News

**NEWS! **

** I have already planned out the games up until the top 11 tributes. Now the poll on my profile takes a big part. If the district's tributes are going to die before the top 11 but they are voted as most likely to win the games in the poll then they will get a pass through to the top 11 and another tribute(s) will die in there place. Now I wont be telling you all if the top team was meant to die before or after the top 11 because then its no fun. **

** Also there will be another chance to save one of your favorite tributes. There will be a chapter between the pre-games and the actual games. It will be known as the countdown chapter, where alll of the trributes are raised up from their tubes and the 60 second countdown to the games begin. There will be the 60 countdown with a quote from each of the tributes dispersed throughout. They will not be labeled. The first person to send me a PM (PM ONLY) with a list of the identity of the tributes matched to each of their quotes will get a gift for their favorite tribute. It will be called a almost died pass. Why almost died pass, because I can't think of another name for it while I'm typing and watching the walking dead at the same time. The almost died pass will let the tribute of their choice just barely make it out of a situation where they would have died. **

** Now can these advantages possibly help your characters win. Who knows maybe.I haven't decided anything past the top 11 as of now and I wont until probably the top 14 or so when I have a more progressive storyline going. Already 13 tributes are dead maybe you can save yours.**

** Final notes. I'm going back to school tomorrow so I wont be able to post chapters as often. I know it sucks but I have "responsibilities" to attend to and I cant dedicate as much time as I have these past 2 weeks. I promise that this time when school starts again I'm not just gonna abandon the story like I did in september. I PROMISE. I think thats all I have for you guys in news. Next up is the training in front of the gamemakers.**

**Peace Out For Now, Conman418**


	17. Games for the Gamemakers

**Games for the Gamemakers**

**Wonder Sloan (D1) 16 POV:**

Finally I get to show off in front of the gamemakers. Me and James have been training a lot since training started. Since he cut his brother out of his life I get all the training time to myself. He told me the perfect strategy for the gamemakers. Basically it's all about showing off all of my awesome skills. It's obvious but I didn't know how many amazing other skills I had until after I met James. I mean I knew I was good at fighting, I've been in my fair share of fights when I was training at home, but without James I would have never discovered how awesome I am with a mace. In training yesterday I was able to hit a target dead in the center with a mace from over 30 feet away.

All of the tributes were gathered in the side room from the training center. Luckily for me I don't have to wait all day like district 12.I get to go in once Jasper finishes. So I'm only waiting for about 10 minutes when they call me in. I walk into the training center. It's amazing how much different the room looks without all the tributes in it. There is a long table with all the gamemakers seated on one side. The one seated in the center, a man with shaggy hair and glasses stands up.

"Hello. I'm Carmichael Ignatius I'm the head gamemaker." He didn't need to introduce himself. Everyone knows who he is. He is the biggest celebrity in all of Panem. He's been the head gamemaker since the hunger games began 14 years ago. He was actually a prisoner in the capitol for suspicion of plotting to destroy the capitol. Not to help the rebellion just because he was crazy. So who better than a crazy person to think of ways to kill innocent teenagers.

"We would just like you to showcase your skills to the highest degree possible so that we may score you accurately. As you know your score will result in a large amount of sponsors and therefore help you win the games. You may begin whenever you are ready."

Alright its time for me to shine. I call over one of the assistants to help me display my hand to hand fighting. He and I begin fighting with just a few small jabs. Most of mine are solid hits while he is missing, probably due to the fact that as a petite girl I'm a lot faster than him. After several minutes of fighting I dive roll away from him and then I kick his legs out from under him. It took all of 2 seconds. He couldn't have been prepared. I thank him for his assistance and then dismiss him. Without another word to the gamemakers I walk over to the maces and pick up a decent sized one. One that is heavy enough but not so heavy that I can't throw it. I stand approximately 30 feet from the target and then I throw the mace with such speed and accuracy that I surprise myself. It hits the bulls-eye and I crack a smile. I walk back to the gamemakers and bow my head.

"Thank you Wonder that is all we will be needing from you." Carmichael says after murmuring to the assistant gamemakers. I walk out of the room with a huge smile on my face. I knew that I did good. Now only one thing is on my mind. Getting into the games and kicking some serious ass.

**Jackie Luguz (D5) 14 POV:**

I'm sitting in the lobby in front of the elevator crying my eyes out. My heart is beating so quickly. I thought I could do this. I thought I would be able to do this for my parents. I'm totally screwed. Why did I have to become partners with the kids who can't breath. Now I'm gonna be all alone, which isn't that bad because I know I can survive on my own. But after that horrible session with the gamemakers. Now I'm gonna have a terrible score and I'm not gonna get any sponsors. I can't survive in the wilderness. I've been living off other people's scraps for years but I can't do that if they are gonna try and kill me. I'm so ashamed and exhausted that I don't even bother going back to my floor. I just wanna lay here and die.

The district 6 boys comes out after his session and completely ignores me and just gets on the elevator. A few minutes later the district 6 girl comes out and notices me straight away. I want her to ignore me too. But she doesn't. She actually walks straight towards me.

"Hey whats wrong with you?" She asks. I remain silent. After a long pause she says, "Your Jackie right? My name is Phaedra." Now my tears are slightly going away.

"Hi." I finally stutter out.

"Whats wrong why are you so sad?" She asks.

"I, I think I'm gonna be dead in 2 days and I don't think there is anything I can do about it." I don't know why but something about her just makes me feel comfortable.

"Why do you think that. I mean at least everyone has their district partner to start with. Try to focus on the positives."

"My district partner wants me to kill him in the first 5 seconds and then I will be on my own."

"Well then come with me."

"What?" I ask.

"Come with me and Jay. 3 fighters is a hell of a lot better than 2. I'm sure he would be more than happy to include you. I mean the more people we have against the careers the better, right?" I was floored. Why would she offer me an alliance. I mean she found me in a puddle of tears before the games even started. What good could I possibly do her. She helped me up off of the bench I was sitting in and we walked to the elevator together. We got inside and pushed the buttons corresponding to our districts.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"I have a sister that cries a lot. I guess you just struck a chord with me." The door opened to the fifth floor. I stepped out and turned around to face her.

"Thank you." I said.

"My pleasure. She said as the doors closed and the elevator started to make its way to the floor above.

**Tyler Jackson (D8) POV:**

I'm so freicken nervous. This is all thanks to that stupid district 2 guy. If he wasn't such a cocky hot-headed asshole then I wouldn't have had less training time and I wouldn't be in this situation. Now I'm unprepared and I don't think I'm gonna get a good score. Plus Storm stormed off during dinner yesterday. No pun intended by the way. That stupid kid thinks hes tough shit now I have to pay for it.

I waited mostly impatient for my turn to go into the gamemakers. When they finally called my name I was a nervous wreck. I walked into the training center with my hopes lower than they had been all day. I just looked at them and they were so intimidating. They just looked like they could easily kill me if, actually, when they get their chance. So they gave me a whole spiel about the way it works. I was thinking that maybe I should do something different, just to surprise them so they might give me a higher score.

I pick up a sword and ask for a blindfold. I am blindfolded and placed in front of a dummy. I then pick up my sword and strike. I feel the sword plant itself into the dummy. I take off the blindfold and look straight at the gamemakers. They are looking at me like I just did something really stupid. I look over at the dummy and I see the sword about eight inches to the left of where his heart should be. Right in the right shoulder. Wow. I'm just really that terrible. I try to surprise them and I just make myself look stupider. I was less than a foot away and I miss by almost the entire length of the body. I don't even wait to be dismissed. They dismissed me with the look in there eyes. I know I screwed up and I wish I didn't have to look so stupid.

I walked straight to the elevator boarded and got off immediately on my floor and went straight to my room. Well I guess I'm gonna die really early in the games. Yay me. Thanks 2.

**Cole Jackson (D12) POV:**

I think I might actually be able to pull this off. My injuries from the heart attack are still prominent but I don't think I've sustained any permanent damage. Yesterday after working out I speed walked on a treadmill for like 30 minutes before I had to take a break. Imagine being able to do that just days after having a heart attack. I feel like I have superpowers or something. I'm next to last to go in and I'm really excited to show them what I can do.

When I enter the rooms the gamemakers look very happy with the last tribute. I think it was Aimee. Well good for her the more points we get the more sponsors for our alliance. I listen to the speech and go straight for the daggers. I get the dummy ready and within three seconds I have one knife through each of the arteries and veins coming to and leaving from the heart. I've completely cut off the heart from any blood supply. See what happens when you pay attention in anatomy class. I look over at the game makers and they seem immensely impressed. I then take the throwing knives and do the same thing to a dummy over 15 feet away. If I thought they were impressed before then right now they must be shitting themselves with excitement.

"Did you enjoy my display?" I asked.

"We're not allowed to say." The head gamemaker said with a big grin on his face as if I knew a secret of his. "Now you may go we have much to discuss."

I left the room feeling as if I was on top of the world. I got into the elevator and pushed the button for 12. The elevator bumped as it started. Just then a shooting pain through my left shoulder.

"Ahhh!" I shouted in the elevator. The pain was gone as soon as I felt it. It must be these elevators. They give a little bump when they start, that's it. I was just a little shocked... that's all. The doors opened and I got off of my floor. At least I really hope it was just the elevator.

**Finally a new chapter HURRAY! I know its been a week since you heard from me but I told you chapter would be up a lot less often and I've been really busy with school work so expect these to come up during the weekends mostly. Now I realized something when I was writing this chapter. I used way too many tributes in the first couple chapters after the reapings. In the last three chapters alone I've had 15 different POVs. Now in order to stick to my plan of using all the tributes one last time before the games started in the next three chapters I need to use 3 POVs in each. So all I'm saying is to expect the next 3 chapters to be much shorter than the last few. Also I've changed some things around and now I have it planned to the top 12 instead of the top 11 so the contest rules still apply but only to the top 12. Also just want to put it out there that the contests arent only for the authors they are for just regular readers as well. The next chapter may be out tomorrow or it may be out next weekend or maybe some random point throughout the week, IDK TBH. Also one last thing. If I don't post before thursday I would just like to wish everyone a very happy thanksgiving, if you celebrate it that is. If your not American happy insert non-American holiday here. So I hope you don't feel left out. Until next time my readers.**

**Peace Out For Now, Conman418**


	18. The Scores

**The Scores**

**Howler Lee Tate (D10) 14 POV:**

The elevator doors open and the district 11 and 12 tributes walk onto the district 10 floor.

"Hi Katy!" Serenity shouted as she walked over and gave Katy a hug. We all settled into the viewing area on the tenth floor. The television turned on by its self and there was a man on the screen.

"Hello Panem I'm Terrence Basil and it's time for the tributes scores! Now for the past few days the tributes have been working hard at their training and yesterday the tributes finally show the gamemakers what they learned. As always the district scores will begin with the district one male and continue forward until we reach the district 12 female. The scores range from 1 to 12; 1 being the lowest and 12 being the highest. These scores represent the potential the tributes made in the eyes of the gamemakers. Now without further delay lets begin."

The scores came out one after the other. I took notes on each score as they came out not really paying attention just writing district gender and score. I looked down at my list after it was all done.

**Tribute Scores:**

**D1:**

**Guy: 10**

**Girl: 11**

**D2:**

**Guy: 12**

**Girl: 10**

**D3:**

**Guy: 8**

**Girl: 10**

**D4:**

**Guy: 11**

**Girl: 9**

**D5:**

**Guy: 2**

**Girl: 6**

**D6:**

**Guy: 6**

**Girl: 5**

**D7:**

**Guy: 8**

**Girl: 8**

**D8:**

**Guy: 6**

**Girl: 6**

**D9:**

**Guy: 3**

**Girl: 5**

**D10:**

**Guy: 9**

**Girl: 8**

**D11:**

**Guy: 8**

**Girl: 9**

**D12:**

**Guy: 7**

**Girl: 6**

"8s and 9s good going everyone." Serenity said with a slight disappointment in her voice.

"Hey a 6 is nothing to lower you head at." Cole said. "I mean look at me I got a 7 and you don't see me getting all upset." It was obvious he was only trying to comfort her. If his heart wasn't in the condition it was he could have scored higher; much higher. Either way she looked like she felt a bit better.

"Okay enough of the TV. Lets get planning." Aimee said as she stood up and pulled out a pen and a pad of paper.

**Sage Nerison (D11) 14 POV:**

Aimee took control of the meeting with a force that I've never seen her have before. It was kinda inspirational. Believe it or not I think she has what it takes to win this thing. I'm just really conflicted. She has been so kind and helpful I don't think I will ever be able to kill her. Her, or any one in our alliance. I mean I cant be the only one thinking this can I. Its all fine that we are in an alliance but I would rather be in an alliance with people I hate than these guys. I don't want to see them die and I can't be the one to do it. What are we supposed to do if it's just us in the end. I mean I guess we would split up eventually but I can't kill them I just can't.

"So is the plan clear to everyone?" Aimee's question broke my train of thought. I looked around the table and everyone was nodding.

"Um, I'm sorry, I kinda zoned out can you tell me again." Aimee looked at me for a few seconds before starting to giggle.

"Yeah sure thing." She told me the plan again. The plan was to grab whatever we can that's in our immediate area. Preferably a backpack or something that has more things in it. Then after we grab what we can we just run into the surrounding area. They suggested that if we get separated we should meet up at the first water source we find.

Everyone looked like they had a lot of confidence in the plan, but to be honest I kinda wanted at least someone not to make it. I know I sound like a horrible person and trust me I feel like I am. Not all of us can win so if one of us doesn't make it it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. I would have a better chance, I mean all of us would have a better chance. Right?

**Declan Mazey (D4) 14 POV:**

"A 9! What makes you think your allowed to get a 9!" Mason was shouting at Daisha really loudly. All of the careers met on the 2nd floor for the revealing of the scores. Daisha got a 9 and Mason isn't the happiest of people at the moment. He's been shouting at her for over 10 minutes. He hasn't stopped even to breath so I'm hoping he'll run out of energy soon.

"What did I say everyone had to get at least a 10! So you got a 9! I swear I think you did it on purpose to make me look bad! Do you know what the other tributes are doing? They're laughing at us! Is that what you want Daisha? I bet it is! Your just trying to get me to looked like a fool in front of the other tributes!"

This has basically been going on since the scores came out. Even though no other tributes got a 10 or above he is still pissed. Finally after 10 more minutes of shouting he finally stopped.

"Oh, are you done?" Daisha finally spoke up. As soon as the words passed her lips you could see the anger in Mason's face. "Oh no you don't" She could sense it too. "You've had your turn to yell now it's my turn. No, to answer your question, I didn't do this to make you look like a fool. Believe it or not not everything everyone does is done to the avail of hurting or harming you. The world does not revolve around Mason Graphite. I got a nine because I'm not a warrior. I'm not a fighter. I'm here because a close friend of mine who is 12 years old was reaped and I didn't want to sit home and see her die. So believe it or not I'm extremely proud of the nine that I got. I thought at best I got a 6. So why don't you shut the fuck up and give some fucking respect where it is due!" With that she got up and walked over to the elevator. I got up and followed her. The elevator doors opened and she walked in. We turned around and saw Mason sitting there for the first time speechless. It was the first time that anyone has spoken up against him.

"Oh and P.S. dumbass if you wanna make me snap don't bother shouting that's just an Tuesday afternoon in my life. The elevator doors close and the elevator starts moving up to the 4th floor.

"Y'know, that was kinda badass." I said to her.

"Thanks." She said. "I feel kinda bad to be honest."

"What? Why he deserved it!"

"No not about him. It's just," she was silent for a minute, "well promise not to laugh when I tell you okay."

"Okay."

"I told my younger brothers that every time someone says a bad word a dolphin dies. They really like dolphins, since they are in the bay a lot. It's obviously not true but it keeps them from saying bad words. So I feel bad because I kinda just killed a bunch of figurative dolphins."

I couldn't help it so I just started laughing. A lot.

"Hey you said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm sorry it's just kinda hysterical." She started laughing with me.

"Yeah, I guess it is kinda funny." We just laughed for the rest of the ride. The elevator doors opened and we got off at our floor.


End file.
